Coffee & Cigarettes
by TheUnknownPsycho
Summary: Lorsque Castiel Novak se retrouve à Paris pour étudier dans une école d'art, jamais il n'aurai pensé y rencontrer quelqu'un. Peut-être, parviendra-t-il à apprendre que l'amour ne peut pas se traduire d'un simple coup de crayon. Mais aussi, que la vie d'étudiant se révèle être plus dure qu'il n'y paraît. Fanfic inspirée par Twist&Shout.
1. PROLOGUE

_PROLOGUE_

L'immense ville était à sa portée. Enfin. Cas touchait son rêve du bout des doigts. Il avait enfin été accepté dans l'école de son choix. Il avait obtenu son diplôme de fin d'année avec succès, et pouvait finalement partir.

Oui. Partir de chez lui. Évidemment, ce ne fut pas facile de quitter la maison, ses parents et ses frères. Mais il y était résolu. Il n'allait pas abandonner, surtout pas maintenant. Déterminé comme jamais à mordre la vie à pleine dent, il avait prit une décision. Poursuivre ses études à l'étranger. Et étant bilingue en français, il s'avérait alors évident d'aller à Paris, réputée pour ses prestigieuses écoles de cinéma et d'art. Le _must_ de la culture.

Combien de fois avait-il songé être là, à pique-niquer sur la pelouse du Champ de Mars, à contempler la dame de fer d'en-bas, admiratif comme jamais ?

« La vie peut enfin commencer. » se dit-il, tout en sirotant son café du matin.

Les matins parisiens sont plutôt grisonnants, rien à voir avec Boston. Cependant, il appréciait le temps comme il était, s'estimant assez chanceux jusqu'ici.

Certes, la rentrée du lendemain le stresse un tantinet. Sur ce, il tente de ne pas trop y penser et sort quelques affaires de son sac : un petit sketchbook ainsi que son Ipod.

« Un peu d'Elvis ne me ferai pas de mal. » pensa-t-il. Et c'est au son mélodieux de la voix du King que celui commença à esquisser une ébauche de ce qui sera sans doute un futur tatouage.

* * *

Vers midi, Cas sentit son ventre gargouiller, et décida de se rendre dans un café typique de la capitale. S'installant à une table, il sortit son notebook et commença à pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier. Les e-mails de sa famille étaient déjà abondants, si bien qu'il crut que la boîte de réception exploserait.

_De : _

_A : _

_Hey frérot ! _

_C'est l'anarchie ici depuis que tu es parti (autrement dit, seulement un jour) !_

_Sache que Papa & Maman ne font que de passer leurs nerfs sur nous tous, par ta faute._

_J'espère au moins que tu te marres bien chez les Frenchies. _

_Fais-toi plaiz', tu me l'as promis._

_Alcool, petites françaises et accordéon, qu'est-ce-que je n'donnerai pas pour être à ta place, p'tit frère ! _

_Enfin bon, profites-bien et fais-toi des amis. Ou … du moins … essayes, monsieur-l'asocial._

_Tu as mon soutien, alors t'as intérêt à t'E-CLA-TER._

_Tchaaoo ~_

_De la part de Gabe, à qui tu ne manques pas du tout._

_P-S : Au fait, merci. Depuis que tu es parti, j'ai une nouvelle chambre. La tienne._

_Dis-donc, j'ai trouvé des trucs bizarres. Apprends à faire du tri dans tes pornos. Je ne vois aucun magazine incluant des filles._

Cas rougit automatiquement, et jeta automatiquement un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Gabriel _savait_. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à savoir.

Il aimait juste faire quelques petites blagues équivoques sur le sujet sensible, afin de dédramatiser le fait que Cas préférait les garçons.

Il était définitivement le plus curieux, mais aussi le plus tolérant et déjanté de tous ses frères.

Après celui-ci, Cas lut les autres messages : Balthazar et compagnie lui avaient tous fait part de leur impressions sur son départ. Mais c'est en lisant l'e-mail de son père qu'il ressentit un soupçon de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il était le plus calme, le plus sage et réservé de tous ses frères qu'il était le petit dernier, le préféré et que il ne pensait pas que ces parents se morfondreraient autant lorsqu'il partirait.

« Je suis vraiment trop égoïste. » se dit-il, tout en refermant le laptop. Soudainement déprimé, son appétit fut coupé, et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

* * *

Son petit appartement était son dernier refuge. Pour se consoler, il se regarda une série américaine, avec un arrière-goût de nostalgie. Heureusement pour lui, il avait déjà fini la décoration de la pièce. Il faut dire que 17m carrés, ce n'est pas une grande surface à décorer. Alors, quelques posters par-ci, par-là furent l'affaire.

Il observa furtivement par la fenêtre, et l'après-midi lui parut filer si vite. Les dernières journées d'été firent leurs adieux pour laisser place à Septembre et ses promesses d'un futur incertain.

« Mais - - dans quoi j'me lance ? » se demanda alors Cas, prenant violemment conscience de la situation. « Que vais-je faire de ma vie ?! »

En position fœtale, il serre ses poings contre sa poitrine, comme il fait lors de telles crises existentielles. « J'ai peur de demain. » gémit-il. Et c'est là qu'il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes jeudi.

Cette nuit, le pauvre Cas a dormi à peine deux heures. Trop excité, ou peut-être trop stressé.

_« Et si j'avais fait le mauvais choix ? »_

Horrifié à cette pensée, il se lève brusquement et jette un coup d'œil à l'heure : 6h00.

Cas n'était définitivement pas du matin.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Il ne fit que deux pas pour se rendre dans sa _minuscule_ salle de bains. Tout de même très soigneux, il se distinguait de la plupart des garçons.

Castiel fait attention à ce qu'il porte, aime l'eye-liner et se coiffe longuement devant le miroir, en tentant de déterminer quelle paire de Vans conviendrait à sa tenue. Après une bonne demi-heure, il se décide et opte pour un t-shirt bordeaux, en-dessous d'une chemise à carreaux ainsi qu'un slim au ton clair. En accessoire, il opte pour une cravate bleue, portée lâche et non pas serrée. Quant aux Vans, il opta pour ses préférées : celles qu'il a lui-même peintes aux couleurs de l'univers étoilé.

Autant bien commencer l'année, en affirmant son style. « J'espère qu'il ont l'esprit plus ouvert que les Américains … » songe Cas, en repensant aux critiques qu'il avait subi des années durant.

« C'est une école d'art, Castiel. Avec des artistes. Ils seront comme toi. » tente-t-il de se rassurer.

En vain.

Le stress monte à son insu. Sur ce à quoi il essaye de remédier en se faisant un petit déj' plutôt copieux : Bacon, œufs au plat et haricots rouges. Et le plus important, son café. Avec deux sucres. Sans ça, Castiel ne peut carburer. C'était sa drogue, il lui fallait absolument sa dose quotidienne de caféine.

Ensuite, le temps semble filer comme l'éclair : « Déjà 7h15 » s'exclame-t-il, offusqué. Il se presse et attrape au passage son sac fétiche « Tardis », dérivé de la série _DoctorWho_. Son sac favori, car plus grand à l'intérieur.

Après avoir galéré à refermer sa porte d'appartement, celui-ci sprinte jusqu'au Métro et arrive à se faufiler une place au beau milieu d'inconnus. Très à l'étroit, Cas se sent oppressé et a la vague impression de suffoquer. « Quelle horreur ce métro ! » A son arrêt, la foule le submerge, l'éjectant hors du wagon. « Je peux enfin respirer ! » fit-il avec soulagement. Prenant une bonne bouffée d'air, il court jusqu'à l'escalator qu'il monte quatre à quatre.

Après être sorti, Cas sourie, fier de l'exploit. Il a triomphé : 7h45 !

C'était une manie chez Castiel : toujours arriver un quart d'heure avant. C'est tout comme son code d'honneur. C'est pathologique.

S'il pouvait être sur les lieux 30 min à l'avance, c'était toujours mieux. Il s'auto-félicita tout de même d'être là aussi tôt, tout en ayant bravé la foule grincheuse du métro.

Il avance doucement, anxieux, jusqu'aux portes de l'établissement au style moderne. Une multitude d'élèves sont déjà sur les lieux. Cas avait bien raison : Ils sont tous _différents_, comme lui. Des artistes.

Et il ne contrastait pas tellement. Cela le fait sourire. Aussitôt, il les observe tous. Ça aussi, c'était un de ses péchés mignons : _observer les gens_. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, la timidité étant un de ses plus grands handicaps.

Des groupes se formaient déjà, comme d'habitude. Les populaires semblent se rassembler au niveau du parking à motos. Quant aux autres, eh bien … tout le monde reste dans son coin, trop tétanisés pour faire le premier pas. Les artistes sont souvent ainsi.

Et pourtant, c'est là que Cas se trompe.


	2. Chapter 1

**PARTIE 1 / CASTIEL**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : All 'Cause of You**  
_

Seulement 5 minutes que je suis arrivé, et je suis déjà fatigué d'attendre. Quand feront-ils l'appel des classes ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas afficher les noms au mur, tout simplement ?

Je soupire d'agacement, juste avant de me rappeler pourquoi je suis ici : J'en ai bavé toute ma vie pour me trouver là, alors un peu d'enthousiasme, _bon sang_ !

Je respire un grand coup pour me calmer.

Quand je remarque qu'une jeune fille s'approche dangereusement de mon espace vital. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

L'adolescente au visage rond et poupin plonge ses pupilles noisette dans les miennes, et esquisse un bref sourire en coin. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs et ondulés flottent au gré du vent, tel un cliché de ralenti dans je-ne-sais-quel-film.

Elle lève un sourcil hautain, l'air amusé : « Salut ! Moi, c'est Meg. »

Aussitôt, elle me tend la main. Un peu surpris, je ne réagis pas.

Alors, c'est elle qui s'en empare de force, et me la secoue vigoureusement. Si bien qu'elle me broie les phalanges au passage.

« - En-Enchanté. » bégayais-je, pathétiquement. « Je m'appelle Castiel. »

« - Oh ! » s'exclame-t-elle. « C'est … un très joli nom, digne de ton physique de rêve. »

_Eh bien, elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle, celle-là. C'est carrément du rentre-dedans._

Elle reprend alors : « Je peux également dénoter un certain accent, mon cher Castiel. » fait-elle remarquer d'un air charmeur. « Américain ? »

« - Cela s'entend tant que ça ?! » m'étonnais-je, désappointé.

Elle émet un rire cristallin et d'un ton séducteur, elle s'élance : « T'en fais pas, mon mignon ! Je trouve cela très _cute_. D'ailleurs, je peux te faire la conversation, si tu veux … »

Sur ce, elle se mit à me parler dans un anglais impeccable. Remarquant mon air stupéfait et impressionné, celle-ci précise qu'elle est bilingue. Par pur amour de la langue, elle passa de nombreux diplômes et se rendit maintes fois à l'étranger pour parfaire son accent. Beaucoup de séries aussi, ajoute-t-elle.

Meg semble très fière d'elle-même, et je présuppose une profonde dépression, cachée sous une fausse apparence de séductrice provocante. Les personnalités de ce genre sont plutôt faciles à cerner. _O combien j'aime la psychologie !_

Après m'avoir fait le même genre de discours suggestif en VO, celle-ci m'embrasse sur la joue tandis qu'elle glisse sa main dans ma poche. « J'espère vraiment pour toi (et ta virginité) que tu sois dans la même classe que moi, mon chou. » Sur ces paroles, elle repart aussi vite qu'elle fut venue.

Je fouille ma poche, et saisit un bout de papier. _Non, mais je rêve ! _ricanais-je.

Il y était inscrit son numéro de portable.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser, incertain : _Quelle fille étrange !_

* * *

7h55. Encore cinq minutes, et je saurais dans quelle classe je me trouve. Pourvu que cela ne soit pas celle de l'autre fille bizarre ! Je crois qu'elle me fait peur, à être aussi entreprenante.

Mais peu importe ! Je me reconcentre sur le reste des élèves. Et j'en fis vite le tour. Tous différents, chacun son style et pourtant tous pareils. Comme c'est paradoxal.

Mon attention se porte soudain vers les populaires, amassés tels des moutons, devant le parking.

Je me rapproche un peu, et j'aperçois quatre ou cinq motos ainsi que trois scooters.

Rien d'extraordinaire.

Alors, tandis que je rebroussais chemin, un bruit vrombissant se fit entendre. Des vibrations secouèrent le quartier entier. _'Po-to-to-po-to-to'._ Le son assourdissant se rapproche de plus en plus près, pour enfin s'arrêter.

Il n'y a qu'un seul type d'engin au monde pour ce genre de bruit, assez commun chez moi :

le son majestueux d'une Harley-Davidson.

* * *

L'engin se stoppe à quelques mètres de moi, et je ne peux qu'admirer la beauté de la bête. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Car cela ne doit pas être habituel ici.

_Et puis, qu'est-ce-qu'une Harley peut bien faire ici ?_

Le motard en question arbore un blouson de cuir noir, sur lequel une discrète bannière étoilée y est cousue sur le bras. Son jean foncé lui fait des jambes fines, mais musclées. Et lorsque celui-ci enjamba l'engin, je ne pus qu'admirer son postérieur d'enfer.

Cette vision quasi-angélique me fit réagir, et mes joues se tentèrent de pourpre. Heureusement, ma réaction passe plutôt inaperçue au beau milieu de toutes les jeunes filles se pâmant devant celui-ci. Puis, le motard enlève son casque, dévoilant un visage ravageur comme je n'en n'ai jamais vu auparavant.

Le jeune homme était l'incarnation même de la virilité faite Homme.

Ses cheveux châtains, coupés à la militaire, sont un peu plus longs que la norme et virent sur une teinte blond vénitien/châtain. Aplatis par le casque, le motard passa sa main dessus afin de les relever. On aurait dit un mélange entre Steve McQueen et John Travolta, tout droit sorti de _Grease_. Un véritable top-model _'vintage'_, issu des années 50.

Quand à ses yeux … Ils sont d'un vert émeraude, à vous couper le souffle. De légères tâches de rousseur, sur son nez et ses joues, viennent compléter le tableau idyllique.

Je suis littéralement bouche bée devant une telle splendeur. Et je ne suis sûrement pas le seul !

Le jeune homme fait quelques pas, faisant rouler sa Harley à ses côtés, jusqu'au parking. Là, il y déboite la béquille soigneusement. Voire même, _religieusement_. Ensuite, il sort aussitôt un petit chiffon de sa poche pour astiquer les chromes de son « bébé ». Et tout ça, devant une foule d'étudiants stupéfaits.

En prenant conscience de la masse le fixant, celui-ci s'adosse à la machine :

_« Elle est belle, pas vrai ? »_

Une foule se précipite autour du nouvel arrivé … ce qui ne paraît pas trop lui plaire lorsque certains commencent à vouloir toucher la Harley.

_« Hep-hep-hep ! Enlève tes sales pattes de là, toi ! On touche avec les yeux, okay ?! »_ s'énerve-t-il, soudain hors de lui.

Ce qui est assez compréhensible, d'ailleurs.

Cela en vexe quelques uns, qui s'en vont sur-le-champ. Après quelques secondes, le motard sort une paire de 'Rayban Aviator' et les enfile, lui donnant un air plus que cool.

_Mais que peut-il bien faire ici ?_

Et quand il fût sur le point d'allumer une cigarette, la sonnerie retentit.

* * *

L'appel se fit calmement, contrairement à mes attentes. C'est aussi excitant qu'attendre son passage en-dessous du 'Choixpeau' dans Harry Potter.

Voyez-vous, ce genre de classe est spécifique à la France, une 'MANAA' que ça s'appelle. Mise à niveau en Art Appliqué. En gros, c'est pour réapprendre les _bases_ artistiques, exigées par la suite en classes supérieures.

Dans cette école, il en existe 4 classes, chacune contenant une petite trentaine d'élèves, sélectionnés sur le volet. C'est vraiment la crème des crèmes, ces étudiants.

Pourtant, moins de la moitié seront acceptés pour l'étape suivante, le BTS. La compétition sera rude, j'en suis conscient.

Et c'est pour cela que je suis plus que déterminé à faire TOUT ce qu'il faudra pour y arriver.

« Castiel Novak ! » Je sursaute face à la voix imposante du professeur. « Classe n°3. »

J'inspire une bouffée d'air afin de me calmer, soudainement trop excité par les événements.

Tout en ramassant mon sac, je souris rien qu'à l'idée de dessiner ici. C'est l'occasion rêvée de m'améliorer, la chance de ma vie.

Je me presse de suivre une masse d'autres élèves, vers le panneau indiquant les numéros de classe.

Mais mon sourire s'estompa dès que j'entendis : « Meg Masters, Classe n°3 ».

_Eh merde, je me retrouve dans la même classe que cette tarée !_

La _tarée _en question s'empresse de sautiller joyeusement jusqu'à ma hauteur.

« J'te l'avais dit, mon chou ! » s'écrie-t-elle, satisfaite.

Et c'est à ma plus grande surprise qu'elle me saisit violemment par le t-shirt, afin de me rabaisser à sa petite taille : « On va bien s'amuser, toi et moi. »

Lorsque je suis sur le point de la renvoyer dans ses buts, des exclamations de stupeur se font discerner.

_« Dean Winchester ? »_ gueule le prof.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers le jeune motard, levant le bras droit nonchalamment, qui répond d'un air prétentieux : « Yep ! C'est moi, m'sieur. »

En guise de réponse, le prof se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. L'air est tendu, et certains trépignent d'impatience pour savoir si le _mec cool_ sera dans leur classe.

Après un court instant, le prof, lassé, finit par soupirer : « Classe n°3. »


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Unbelievers**  
_

Le bâtiment paraît plus petit à l'extérieur : car une fois à l'intérieur, les couloirs sont interminables. Quant aux classes, innombrables. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que, sans le guide devant, je me perdrai très facilement.

Nous ne sommes qu'un petit groupe d'élèves à admirer les lieux religieusement, les autres ne font que suivre mollement. Le dénommé « Dean » n'était pas de ceux-là. Surexcité, on aurait dit une vraie pile électrique, curieux de tout. Je faillis pouffer de rire lorsqu'il manqua de tomber dans les escaliers, trop absorbé par l'architecture incroyablement moderne des lieux.

Une fois arrivés devant la salle, un petit homme rabougri et rondouillet prend le relai et nous invite à prendre une place.

Les premiers de la file prennent d'assaut le fond de la classe, ne me laissant que peu d'option. Timide, je n'ose m'assoir à côté de quelqu'un, alors je finis par me trouver une petite place avec vue sur la cour, à ma plus grande satisfaction. J'ai toujours aimé être à côté d'une fenêtre.

Le ciel a pris une teinte bleutée ce matin, et de discrets nuages le constellent de par et d'autre. Cette vision inspirante me fait sourire béatement.

Mais une voix suave et moqueuse me fait revenir sur Terre.

_« Hep ! Clarence, j'peux m'assoir ? »_

Je tourne la tête, pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Miss la Tarée. D'un vague soupir, je marmonne : « Mais qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fait, pour que tu me colles comme ça ? Hein, Meg ? »

Sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante, Meg se fait bousculer.

_« S'cuse moi, pouffiasse, mais cette place est prise ! »_

Dean Winchester s'empresse de poser son sac sur la table.

« Tu vois, y'a mon sac. Ca veut dire que c'est déjà pris. »

Meg, sous le choc, ne sait comment réagir. « Mais - - Mais - -» bégaye-t-elle, impuissante.

L'arrogant jeune homme lui fait alors signe de se barrer. Mais celle-ci croise les bras, mécontente.

Telle une gamine, elle fronce les sourcils et s'exclame : « Je l'ai vu avant toi, pauv' mec ! »

Sur ce, le professeur mit fin à la querelle : « Ca suffit ! Vous êtes majeurs, pas des collégiens ! »

Il sépare aussitôt Meg, et la place quelques rangs devant. Celle-ci se retourne vivement, jetant un regard assassin vers Dean, qui la nargue d'un doigt d'honneur.

N'ayant rien pigé de la situation, je fixe le motard d'un air interrogateur.

_« Quoi ?! Elle avait l'air conne. Je viens juste de te sauver, mec. » _ricane-t-il.

Le jeune homme plonge ses prunelles de jade dans les miennes, provocateur. Il fend alors une risette, laissant entrapercevoir ses dents éclatantes et parfaitement alignées, dignes d'une pub pour dentifrice.

Sans prévenir, 'Mister Colgate' me saisis la main et l'empoigne d'une force incomparable. Mes phalanges, auparavant broyées par Meg, craquent à nouveau sous la pression.

« J'me présente : _Dean Winchester_, ton sauveur. »

Le contact de sa main chaude me met mal à l'aise. Si mal que j'en suis tétanisé.

« Bah alors, t'es muet ? » s'impatiente Dean. « En tout cas, laisse-moi te dire que t'as les mains sacrément froides, mec. »

Je retire aussitôt ma paume, et la secoue afin de remettre tous mes os en place.

« J'ai une poigne de fer, s'cuse. » s'apologie mon voisin.

Je fus sur le point de répliquer, lorsque le professeur commença son discours :

« Bonjour à vous tous ! Je suis Monsieur Zachariah, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Zack. Et je serai votre professeur principal durant cette année, dont j'espère, vous sortirez tous vivants. »

_Ca commence bien …_

« Zack » continue son speech sur les différentes matières qui nous seront enseignées, ainsi que le matériel requis. Je sors un carnet et recopie fastidieusement tout ce que le professeur dit.

A ma plus grande stupéfaction, je m'aperçois que Dean se trouve être le seul à ne pas prendre de notes. A la place, il est affalé sur sa chaise, se balançant, les bras en-dessous de sa tête, d'une manière particulièrement _j'menfoutiste_.

Il était définitivement le genre de garçon cool et rebelle que tous les profs redoutent, et que toutes les filles admirent.

_Non, Cas. Ne rêve pas, il est beaucoup trop bien pour toi ! En plus, tu sais bien que ce type de mec est TOUJOURS hétéro. Et pas d'exception pour ta petite personne. _

_Au mieux, il sera ton ami. Et encore ! Si seulement tu savais t'en faire …._

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me rends compte avec horreur que je viens de manquer une grande partie du cours. Je n'aurai plus qu'à demander à Meg de me refiler la liste de fournitures, et je frémis rien qu'en y pensant. _Fais chier._

Après nous avoir fait son discours de rentrée, Zack nous annonça que nous serions obligés de bouger souvent de classes en classes, pour suivre différents ateliers. Ainsi, le cours suivant se trouvant à l'étage du dessus, nous devons partir de la classe, et j'avandonne ma place, à côté de la fenêtre, avec regret.

* * *

Durant le bref déplacement, Dean ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle.

Et je me plais à penser qu'il y aurait peut-être une _toute petite, minuscule_ chance, dans l'univers et l'espace-temps infini, qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Les conversations ne se firent que dans un sens pendant un temps. Dean est le seul à parler, car je ne sais pourquoi, je suis juste _incapable_ de m'adresser à lui. Il s'y fait, et continue ses interminables monologues. Il me parle de motos, de son frère et de ses cigarettes préférées.

Mais jamais il ne mentionna d'où il venait, ni la raison de sa présence dans une école d'art. Car à mon avis, il avait plus le profil d'un mécanicien que d'un artiste. Je me réserve de lui poser la question un peu plus tard.

En attendant, je suis trop occupé à m'extasier devant l'immensité de la salle de peinture. La trentaine d'élèves n'aurait aucun problème à rentrer là-dedans, chacun son espace vital !

Des chevalets en grand nombre et de toutes tailles parsèment la pièce, ainsi que des réserves de peinture acrylique _à volonté_. Le rêve absolu !

« Très bien ! A présent, je voudrais que chacun d'entre vous prenne place. » déclare Zack, les bras croisés. « Vous allez tous me faire un 'autoportrait', histoire de vous présenter à la fin de la semaine prochaine à vos camarades. Toutes les techniques sont acceptées, vous avez carte blanche. Je veux une classe unie, qui se connaisse sur le bout des doigts. Compris ? »

Les élèves hochèrent tous la tête à l'unisson.

Quant à moi, je suis aux anges, et me rue vers un petit coin tranquille avec un petit tabouret de bois. Et toujours à côté de la fenêtre.

Et c'est avec étonnement que je prends conscience que, Dean le rebelle, me suis partout.

Il s'installe près de moi, nos deux chevalets se faisant face.

« Hey, ça te dérange pas ? » demande-t-il, en sortant quelques bouts de crayons de sa poche.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Va vraiment falloir que tu te mettes à parler un jour ou l'autre, mec. Sérieux. » me fait-il remarquer, ironique. Sur ce, il soupire et pars chercher deux grandes toiles. A son retour, il m'en tend une.

_« Mer-Merci. » _bredouillais-je, embarrassé.

Dean écarquille ses grands yeux, stupéfait. « Mais - Mais c'est qu'il sait parler ! » Il sourie de toutes ces dents : « C'est un putain de miracle ! »

_Eh bien, on dirait que je suis à nouveau capable de m'exprimer. Tant mieux._

* * *

Parfois, Dean penche sa tête sur le côté, de façon plutôt comique : à gauche ou à droite. Et de temps à autre, je peux voir ses yeux d'émeraude dépasser, juste au-dessus de ma toile vierge, m'observant attentivement.

Pendant que j'esquisse quelques traits hasardeux sur la toile, je l'entends jurer.

_« Holy fuck ! Why can't I draw a single thing ?! __It sucks. »_

Un Américain ?

Pourtant, Dean parle français à la perfection.

_Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ?!_

Intrigué, je prends mon courage à deux mains, et demande l'air de rien : « Dean ? Tu viens d'où ? »

A ces mots, le jeune homme pris son tabouret pour venir s'installer à mes côtés. Je me retiens de rougir.

« - C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? » me demande Dean, curieux.

« - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » répliquais-je, tout en essayant de me concentrer sur mon croquis.

J'évite son regard, inconsciemment.

Dean soupire longuement et je peux sentir son souffle tiède effleurer ma peau, si bien que j'en eu la chair de poule.

« Je - -» Il semble hésiter un moment. « Je viens du Kansas. »

Il paraît triste. Et je n'aime pas ça.

Alors, je continue de plus belle :

« - Eh bien, pourquoi tu fais la moue comme ça ? Être américain, c'est une fierté ! »

« - Je sais. » me répond-il. « Mais, c'est juste que … mon p'tit frère me manque. »

Et, un court instant, je repense à mon grand frère, Gabriel. Malgré ses dires, lui aussi doit être attristé de mon départ.

Je reprends d'un air soucieux : « Je sais ce que tu ressens. » Secouant la tête, je m'efforce de paraître plus enthousiaste : « Moi, je viens de Boston. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent d'une étincelle nouvelle. « Alors … je suppose que ça nous fait un point commun. »

Et nous entamèrent le reste de la conversation dans notre langue natale, et je dois avouer que cela fait du bien de retrouver de telles sonorités familières.

« - Toi aussi, ta famille te manque ? » me demande Dean.

« - C'est plutôt moi qui leur manque, je crois. » constatais-je. « Mes grands frères et moi ne sommes pas très fusionnels, mais Gabriel … Je crois que mon départ l'affecte beaucoup. »

Un long silence s'en suit. Je tente de bouger mon crayon avec aisance, mais je n'y parviens pas.

Dean tente cependant de relancer le dialogue :

« Tu sais, je pense savoir ce que ressent ton grand frère. Laisser son petit frère partir, surtout aussi loin, n'est jamais facile. »

Rien que repenser à tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière … ma famille, ma ville natale et ses _coffee-shops_ chaleureux. Les paysages saturés de murs en brique rouge, et la faible lumière vacillante des lampadaires le soir. Les passants sans visages que je m'amuse à croquer, ainsi que mon parc préféré et son petit étang paisible. Mais aussi Gabriel et sa façon de me soutenir, toujours fidèle au poste.

Ca me manque, oui.

Je reste de marbre, immobile.

Dean semble savoir de quoi il parle. Et l'espace d'un instant, je pense avoir entrevu une faille dans l'armure. Son point faible, la famille.

Toujours impassible et muet, je saisis une mine de plomb et repasse quelques traits, ça-et-là.

Quant à Dean, il finit par feindre un sourire discret : « Je vois. Tu as l'air d'un garçon plutôt réservé. »

Je ne réponds pas, et me contente d'hausser les épaules négligemment.

Lorsque brusquement, Dean m'arrache la mine des mains. Avec étonnement, je laisse échapper un _'Hey !'_ de mécontentement. Je suis confus.

Ce à quoi mon voisin réplique d'une voix grave et chantante :

« Mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ton nom … »

Je finis par succomber, et rétorque sèchement : « C'est Castiel. »

En inspirant grandement, j'ajoute d'un ton plus doux : _« Castiel Novak. »_

Une vague expression de stupeur se dessine sur son visage.

« C'est plutôt … » Il hésite un moment, et se gratte la tête : « Inhabituel. »

Après un court instant, il murmure deux mots, quasi-inaudibles : _« J'aime bien. »_

* * *

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Dean (qui était retourné à sa place entre temps) s'éjecte vivement de son siège, tel un diablotin sortant de sa boîte. Il se tient aussitôt debout, à ma droite. Les bras croisés, et l'air boudeur, il s'exclame : « Comment tu fais pour dessiner aussi bien ?! »

Je m'esclaffe face à son compliment. _Moi, bien dessiner ?!_

Ignorant mon sarcasme, il reprit de plus belle : « Dis, tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ? »

Mon rire en redouble d'intensité_. Il se fout de moi, c'est ça ?_

Le visage de Dean se voile d'une expression froide que je ne lui connaissais pas jusqu'ici.

« Castiel, je suis sérieux. »

Il se radoucit soudainement, et d'un ton mielleux, me supplie : « Alleeez ! S'teu-plaît, sois sympa. »

Me faisant des yeux de cocker à l'agonie, il ponctue sa phrase d'un gémissement plaintif.

Je tente de rester inexpressif et insensible à ses supplications, en vain. Je finis par craquer.

« - Très bien. » soupirais-je, las. « Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Ça ne s'apprend pas _comme ça_, en claquant des doigts. » soulignais-je, ricaneur.

« - Je sais bien. Mais … J'arrive pas à faire les visages. C'est trop compliqué ! » fait-il, avec une moue digne d'un môme de quatre ans.

_« Okay. »_ soufflais-je, secrètement flatté, de par son intérêt envers moi.

Nous nous levons et déplaçons nos tabourets de son côté. Et je pouffe de rire en apercevant son 'œuvre'. Dean n'ose pas relever, trop honteux. De gros pâtés vulgaires et grossiers parsèment la toile de par en par.

Heureusement, ce n'est que du crayon. Je m'empresse aussitôt de tout gommer :

« Bon, nous allons reprendre les bases. » commençais-je.

* * *

Il n'y a que quelques centimètres nous séparant, moi et Dean. Cela en devient même gênant. Pourtant, cela ne semble pas embêter mon voisin.

Crayon en main, celui-ci s'applique à tracer un demi-profil. Nous nous étions accordés quel type d'autoportrait celui-ci souhaitait : Dean prétend que son 'meilleur profil' est le droit. Et il n'avait pas tort. Alors, tandis qu'il ébauche quelques lignes floues et hasardeuses, son parfum viril chatouille mon nez. Cela me rappelle la senteur du cuir, mélangée à celle de l'herbe après la pluie. A ceci se rajoute aussi une fine note de tabac et de … _carburant ?! _Oui, c'est bien l'odeur de la gazoline.

D'ailleurs, je peux même ressentir sa chaleur corporelle d'où je suis.

Je ne parviens pas à me reconcentrer, malgré mes efforts. Sa présence me trouble.

Pourtant, je m'y force, et lui fait remarquer : « Hum, ton visage paraît beaucoup trop petit par rapport à la taille de ta toile. Tu devrais l'agrandir un peu. »

Dean prend du recul : « Yep. C'est pas faux. »

Après avoir gommé ses traits pour la énième fois, celui-ci bougonne : « Bordel, ça me fait chier. Je vois pas comment organiser ce putain de tableau ! »

Il me tend son crayon humblement : « Aide-moi. »

Je réponds d'un ton hésitant : « Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le faire à ta place … »

A l'intérieur, c'est une véritable bataille qui se livre entre mon cœur et ma raison. Un éclair d'audace s'incruste en ma personne, et je me décide enfin à saisir la chance qui se présente à moi.

_« Bon, d'accord. »_

Au lieu du crayon, je m'empare de sa main. Dean me jette un regard stupéfait.

La mine toujours emmêlée entre ses doigts, je guide celle-ci vers la toile.

C'est donc ça, ''dessiner par superposition''.

Mon voisin semble finalement plutôt à l'aise, voire obéissant, contrairement à moi. Ma soudaine confiance, plutôt furtive et passagère, s'estompe mais je tente de garder le contrôle.

Ma main conduit la sienne à crayonner, par le biais de coup de mine voluptueux et souples. Le souffle coupé, je me surprends à conduire ses gestes, tel un vulgaire pantin de bois.

La marionnette en question glousse :

« Whow, qu'est ce que j'dessine bien ! C'est magique ton truc. »

Incapable de répondre, car trop intimidé, je continue et maintient fermement sa main, qui est lâche et docile. Avec dextérité, je me plais à croquer ses yeux, puis son nez aquilin.

« - Mes yeux sont-ils _vraiment_ aussi grands ? » s'étonne l'intéressé.

« - Que veux-tu, je reste fidèle au modèle … » fis-je, le regard dans le vide.

Je finis par ébaucher sa bouche, d'une agilité dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'ici.

« Quelle maitrise ! » me complimente le modèle.

L'impact de ses mots se trouve être incroyablement efficace, car après un énième trait, je m'exclame avec fierté : « J'ai fini ! »

Étonné de moi-même, ma confiance personnelle s'accroît_. Ce n'est pas si mal, finalement._

Quant à Dean, il demeure ébahi devant la toile, bouche bée.

« Bien sûr, ce ne sont que les lignes directrices. Ce croquis n'est pas définitif … A toi de te baser là-dessus pour peindre. » ajoutais-je, à titre d'information.

Ce à quoi Dean réplique, les yeux toujours rivés vers l'esquisse : « Merci beaucoup. »

Puis, se tournant vers moi, celui-ci m'adresse un sourire des plus reconnaissants.

_Je craque. Mon cœur est en train de fondre. S'en est fini de moi._

Littéralement consumé par ma timidité excessive regagnant du terrain, je retourne à ma place, rouge comme une pivoine.

Mais sur le point d'ouvrir un tube d'acrylique bleu nuit, une main se pose fermement sur mon épaule.

« Alors, mon mignon, tu n'as pas beaucoup avancé on dirait … »

* * *

Meg, alias la tarée nymphomane.

_Eh merde !_

« - Dis donc, Clarence, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main à moi aussi ? » me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce et féminine.

« - Et donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire, car j'ai à peine commencé mon travail. » lui fis-je remarquer, en pointant mon croquis d'un air dédaigneux.

« - Je pense que toi et moi, nous avons pris … un _faux départ_, dirons-nous. »

Meg se met à mes genoux, et y pose ses mains. Puis, elle se rapproche dangereusement de mon visage et susurre : « De plus, j'ai bien vu que tu aidais ton prochain, n'est-ce-pas ? » Elle jette un regard furtif vers Dean. « Alors, pourquoi pas moi, hm ? »

Je soupire d'agacement :

« Écoute, j'ignore ce que je t'ai fait, mais j'apprécierai que _tu me lâches_ un peu. »

Meg pince ses lèvres pulpeuses pour les étirer dans un sourire narquois et carnassier.

« T-t-t-t. Ne sois pas si émotif, Castiel. Nous savons tous les deux qui tu as l'air de préférer … »

Elle examine ses ongles longuement, les sourcils levés d'une façon très théâtrale.

« Et puis, tu l'ignores sans doute : mais les français ne sont pas très ouverts d'esprit. »

J'adopte mon expression des plus confuses :

« - Qu'est-ce-que t'insinue ? » grognais-je, vexé.

« - Oh, Clarence. Je pense que _tu_ penses à la même chose que moi …

Ton petit secret est assez _flagrant_, non ? »

Horrifié à l'idée qu'elle connaisse la vérité, je me contente de faire la moue. J'ai l'impression d'être humilié : elle a un moyen de pression sur moi.

C'est avec dégoût que je me traîne jusqu'à la table de Meg. La jeune garce m'y explique qu'elle ne parvient pas à se décider quant à la technique pour son autoportrait.

« Essayes de peindre un déchet, ça reflète parfaitement ta personnalité. » lui suggérais-je, cynique.

Aussitôt, elle me tire la langue.

_« Baka ! »_ l'entends-je maugréer.

_Voilà qu'elle se met à jurer en japonais maintenant …_

« Nan, vois-tu, j'aimerais faire quelque chose … d'_original_. » finit-elle par lâcher, suffisante. Puis s'exclame, offusquée : « _Tout le monde_ fait de la peinture ! »

Les sourcils arqués, elle fait mine de mépriser tout ceux qui l'entourent.

Pour me débarrasser d'elle au plus vite, je lui propose : « Dans ce cas, tu peux toujours faire une sculpture, ou … je sais pas moi, un truc en noir et blanc. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent d'une étincelle malsaine : « Ou alors … peindre avec du _sang_ ! »

Elle se plie de rire, s'en est presque embarrassant. M'empoignant par l'épaule, elle se colle contre mon torse.

« Tu m'inspires beaucoup, Clarence ! » Sur ces paroles, elle m'attrape la nuque sauvagement et presse ses lèvres écarlates sur les miennes.

* * *

Je reste là, trop choqué pour faire _ne serais-ce qu'un_ seul mouvement. Trop tétanisé pour me dégager de son emprise, je ne peux qu'ouvrir les yeux, grandement scandalisé.

Tout de suite après, elle me rend ma liberté et d'un ton négligé, me déclare :

_« C'est bon, tu peux disposer. »_

Je reste planté là. En état de choc.

M'empressant d'essuyer ma bouche avec ma manche, je tente de chercher une explication.

Meg me tournant le dos, je rassemble toutes mes forces pour pouvoir l'appeler : « Meg ? »

La jeune effrontée se retourne lentement, me fixant d'un regard plus qu'indécent.

« Oui ? » demande-t-elle, la voix haut-perchée.

_« Arrête de m'appeler Clarence. »_

* * *

A l'intercours, c'est encore changement de classe : mais cette fois, direction la salle informatique. Ou « comment se servir d'un logiciel photo ou 'Illustrator' ».

Les récrés sont moins nombreuses dans le supérieur, voire quasi-inexistantes. C'est Dean qui est le premier à me le faire remarquer. Il n'avait pas tort.

Tandis que le nouveau prof se présente, Monsieur Devereaux ; Dean et moi nous nous installons au fond de la classe. De beaux ordinateurs tout neufs nous font faces.

« Allumez vos postes ! » nous ordonne-t-il, autoritaire.

Nous nous échangeâmes tous des regards entendus, ce prof avait l'air cinglé et parano.

Le powerpoint affiché sur 'Photoshop' ne semble pas intéresser Dean, qui préfère récupérer sa nuit. Cela n'échappe pas à Monsieur Devereaux, qui prend plaisir à lui infliger un coup de règle sur la tête : « Jeune homme ! Personne ne dort dans MON cours, pigé ?! »

Dean sursaute alors, sorti de force de ses songes lointains. Il semble plutôt déboussolé et vraiment paumé. C'est pour cela qu'il ne répondit pas de suite à la question posée : « Comment tu t'appelles, gamin ? » Toujours ailleurs, Dean est à la masse. Quant au prof, il s'impatiente. Je lui donne aussitôt un coup de pied énergique.

Il lève la tête : « Euh - - je m'appelle Dean, m'sieur. »

« Très bien, 'Dean'. Fais-moi une faveur, et rappelles-toi qu'il y a un temps spécifique pour dormir : la nuit ! La journée, tu es supposé BO-SSER. Et non pas être avachi sur ta table comme une limace ! » gueule Devereaux, hors de lui-même.

Puis, le prof repart aussi vite qu'il fut venu, et recommence à blablater sur je-ne-sais quelle manière de pirater un logiciel. _Ce n'est même pas légal !_ Comment un prof tel que lui peut-il avoir le droit d'enseigner ?

_Mais … En parlant de ça … C'est vrai … Comment Dean a-t-il bien pu être accepté ici ?_

Il faudrait vraiment que je me fasse une liste de questions à lui poser, mais après tout, je ne voudrais pas lui paraître trop curieux.

Je me dois de rester distant avec lui, sans quoi il risque de me tourner le dos. Le mystère intrigue toujours plus que l'excentricité.

Et puis, j'avais promis à Gabriel de me faire des amis. Alors, je ne vais surement pas gâcher mon seul espoir.

* * *

L'ennui me gagne très vite.

Si bien que je me surprends à admirer les cheveux de Meg d'où je suis. Les ondulations vagues et floues sont comme hypnotisantes. Elle est si proche, juste devant moi. Secouant la tête, je me reprends et me penche pour lui piquer sa liste de fourniture, dont j'avais manqué la majeure partie. J'en prends une photo avec mon portable, puis remets la feuille à sa place.

Comme ça, je n'ai plus qu'à aller chercher le matériel cet aprèm'.

_Ça, c'est de la gérance, Cas._

Je soupire longuement, déjà lassé par un quart d'heure de cours. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma motivation ?

A présent, ma concentration n'est plus focalisée sur le powerpoint, mais sur Dean, droit comme un i sur sa chaise, résistant à la tentation de fermer les paupières.

Il hoche la tête, d'une manière ridicule mais touchante. Du genre : _je m'endoooors … MAIS NON, je me réveille. Et je me rendors encore … et je me réveille._

C'est assez drôle à voir.

Et pour une fois, je crois que j'ai enfin compris le sens du terme _'coup-de-foudre'._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 : I'm not excited, but should I be ?_**

Après avoir passée une interminable matinée, bien que très mouvementée, il temps pour tout le monde de repartir. Ce qui est bien avec les jours de rentrée, c'est que cela ne dure jamais une journée entière ainsi je peux tranquillement aller manger, sans aucune contrainte horaire.

Ayant perdu Dean de vue, j'abandonne et me décide à partir pour de bon. Si ça se trouve, il s'est même fait de nouveaux amis, plus cool et sympas que moi.

_Tant mieux pour lui._

Je sors mon portable et me repère par rapport au plan de Paris. Étant assez loin de mon appart, je me décide à manger en ville. Et après avoir dépassé une dizaine de pâtés de maison, je discerne un vrombissement familier au loin.

Lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha, je savais à quoi m'attendre.

_« Alors, tu montes ? »_

* * *

Quand je me retourne, c'est bien Dean et sa Harley qui se tiennent là. Le sourire aux lèvres, il fit un mouvement de tête : « Qu'est-ce-que t'attends ? Viens ! »

Flatté par son invitation, je demeure tout de même stoïque.

« Je te connais à peine, et … tu espères déjà que j'accepte de monter avec toi ? Tu sais que la probabilité d'accidents en 2 roues dans cette ville est proportionnellement - -»

Dean me coupe sur-le-champ : « Oh, allez, fais pas ton rabat-joie ! J'ai la dalle, pas toi ? »

Ahuri par sa réaction, je bafouille : « S-si, bien sûr. Mais - -»

Hésitant, je m'avance maladroitement vers lui le bourdonnement irrégulier du moteur ronronnant m'attire inconditionnellement. Bien sûr que je mourrais d'envie de monter sur sa moto !

J'eus à peine le temps de protester qu'il me chope par la main, me projetant à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Je t'invite. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent en une large risette, et ses yeux pétillants me firent céder.

Tandis que j'enjambe l'impressionnante machine avec difficulté, Dean reprit d'un ton exalté : « Oui, je t'invite. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! »

Je ne relève pas, et s'apercevant que je n'ai toujours pas osé le toucher, Dean s'exclame :

« Accroche-toi bien ! »

Je m'exécute et, plutôt malhabilement, encercle sa taille de mes bras fébriles. Dès que l'engin démarre dans un vacarme assourdissant, je resserre d'autant plus mon emprise, tout en espérant ne pas l'asphyxier car les motos m'ont toujours fait peur. Jamais auparavant je n'étais monté sur de telles machines. Jamais. Mais là, une Harley ! C'est encore plus marquant.

C'est avec horreur et appréhension que je me mords la lèvre, crispé par une peur incontrôlable tandis que Dean se penche pour prendre le virage.

Il était évident qu'il ne respectait pas la limitation de vitesse autorisée.

Mais il y a quelque chose dans tout ça, la nouveauté, la rapidité et l'excitement, qui m'enchante et me réconforte. Il n'y a pas à avoir peur, non. Car j'étais avec Dean.

« Relax ! » crie-t-il à mon attention en souriant, par-dessus son épaule, pendant que nous traversons une intersection. En grimaçant, je relâche un peu de pression et détend mes bras noués. Dean rigole encore plus lorsque nous tournons à un virage, et cette fois, la moto à peine quelques centimètres du sol. Je m'efforce de ne pas crier de frayeur, à la vue du trottoir.

La moto se relève vivement, et je peux entendre distinctement Dean, se tordant de rire à chaque fois. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et je sais pertinemment qu'il avait la maitrise de l'engin.

Alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de le joindre et de rigoler à l'unisson avec lui.

_« Whaoouuuh ! »_ gueule-t-il, exaltique, tandis qu'il coupe le passage à un taxi. Les gens tout autour, conducteurs ou piétons, nous suivent des yeux, nous dévisageant quelques secondes avant de détourner à nouveau leurs regards vides.

A ce moment précis, rien n'était plus parfait que cet instant.

Les paysages flous de la capitale défilent à vitesse grand V devant mes yeux. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être ailleurs.

Je n'ai absolument _aucune_ idée d'où est-ce-qu'il m'emmène comme ça. Et franchement, je n'en n'ai rien à faire.

Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de sentir le vent me caresser le visage et la douce chaleur émanant de Dean. Je sens aussi ses abdos fermes se contracter au contact de ma paume, et tourne aussitôt la tête, rouge comme une tomate. Si bien que je crus que les papillons dans mon estomac furent prêts à jaillir de ma bouche et s'envoler loin, très haut dans le ciel.

Eh oui, me voici : à moto, avec un certain Dean Winchester, rencontré i peine quelques heures. Il ne me connaît pas vraiment, et c'est plutôt réciproque. Mais pourtant, voilà que celui-ci m'emmène ailleurs, sur un coup de tête et sans raison apparente. Peu m'importe.

* * *

Et c'est à cette minute précise que je constate que l'imposante machine ralentit, pour finalement se garer doucement sur un trottoir. _Un pub irlandais ?_

La façade, peinte d'un vert vif, affiche _« Highlands Irish Pub»_. Un trèfle à trois feuilles, aux couleurs du drapeau national, accompagne l'enseigne rustique.

Dean descend de la Harley, tandis que je reste là, à contempler le bar. Les lumières chaudes et chaleureuses brillent d'une lueur orangée. D'ailleurs, je peux aussi dénoter l'odeur de la bière à des kilomètres. Je souris, car cela me rappelle vaguement mes sorties avec Balthazar dans ce genre d'endroits alcoolisés.

Je trésailles soudain, surpris : mon cœur battant la chamade, et ma poitrine sur le point d'exploser. Dean me prend la main.

Je le regarde, confus, tête penchée.

« Après vous,_ princesse_. » raille-t-il, charmeur, pendant qu'il m'aide à descendre de l'énorme engin impressionnant. Je ne dis rien, trop flatté par son attention.

Je me sens bouillonner, le rouge me montant aux joues. Ainsi, j'évite ses yeux et tente de regarder ailleurs. Pourtant, Dean cherche mon regard, tout en sortant son paquet de cigarette.

« Tu fumes ? » me demande-t-il, lorsqu'il allume la clope d'un seul coup.

Je fixe vaguement la flamme vacillante de son briquer, hypnotisé par l'ondulation de lumière.

« Hum … Non, pas vraiment. »

A ces mots, Dean hausse les épaules puis se mit à chantonner un air entraînant. Je le suis jusqu'à la porte, qui quand elle s'ouvrit, émit un grincement sinistre.

L'atmosphère du pub me parût véhémente et amicale. Quoiqu'un peu trop sombre, les lampes dégagent une lueur tamisée, donnant un certain cachet au bar. Et bien qu'il fut midi, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes en pleine soirée.

Dean m'assure, enthousiaste : « Tu vas bien aimer cet endroit, leur bouffe est délicieuse ! »

Ce à quoi je réplique par un timide hochement de tête.

Un serveur vint aussitôt et nous mena vers une petite table pour deux, juste à côté d'une immense baie vitrée, donnant sur le parking. Après que le menu nous ait été proposé, Dean commande immédiatement un steak-frite. Tout en me triturant nerveusement les mains, je demande juste une salade tomate-cerise.

Une fois le serveur reparti, Dean pouffe de rire : « Une salade ? Mec, t'es au régime ou quoi ? »

J'esquisse un demi-sourire : « Non, j'aime juste manger … _sainement_. »

« Oh, voyez-vous ça ! Je me suis dégoté un herbivore. Magnifique ! » s'esclaffe Dean, hilare.

Juste avant qu'il ne regarde dans le vide, songeur : « Mon frère aussi aime les salades. »

Un blanc inconfortable s'installe. Je baisse les yeux, et commence à compter les grains de sel éparpillés sur la table. Dean se réjouit vivement : « Mais, ce n'est pas comme s'il était mort ! Il est juste … loin. »

J'acquiesce et ajoute d'un air réconfortant : « Oui. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour toujours ! Nous reviendrons forcément chez nous, un jour ou l'autre. »

Dean m'adresse un sourire des plus brillants : « Tu as raison ! »

Nos plats arrivèrent plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment foule.

C'est avec amusement que je vois Dean se ruer sur son steak, découpant énergiquement la chair rosée et saignante. On aurait presque dit qu'il n'eu pas mangé depuis des jours.

Sans un mot, je déguste ma salade, qui franchement, est agréablement savoureuse.

Nous nous réjouissons de nos plats à l'unisson. « Miam ! » fait Dean, en se pourléchant les babines. Juste avant qu'il ne s'attaque aux frites, celui-ci se stoppe dans son élan.

« Hey. » m'apostrophe-t-il. Sa voix de baryton me fait un effet plutôt apaisant et un frisson parcourt mon échine. « Tu sais, tu caches bien ton jeu … »

Je le dévisage, déconcerté.

_« Pardon ? » _

Dean pose les coudes sur la table : « Je vois le genre, t'es le mec mystérieux, en mode gothique, qui se tape toutes les meufs, c'est ça ? »

« - Je – Je ne comprends pas. » balbutiais-je, incertain.

« - Bah voyons ! T'emballe les filles dès le premier jour ! Quel tombeur ! » s'exclame Dean, admiratif.

« - Bien sûr que non ! » m'offusquai-je. « C'est - - C'est juste l'autre fille tarée qui me fait du gringe. C'est une nympho, si tu veux mon avis. » ajoutais-je, dégoûté rien qu'à la pensée de Meg.

« - T'es sûr ? » me taquine Dean, les sourcils haussés.

« - Je. Ne. L'aime. PAS. » articulais-je, contrarié.

Un silence pesant prend place.

Et embarrassé, j'opte pour recompter mes grains de sel.

« Ah. Je vois. » souffle Dean, le regard vide.

« Alors, t'es gay ? » me lance Dean, tout d'un coup, juste comme ça.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Mes yeux lui lançant des éclairs, je peux voir distinctement un sourire triomphant se dessiner sur son visage de top-model. Je détourne aussi vite mon regard, bras croisés.

Aucun doute, je dois sûrement être rouge pivoine.

« Et _si_ je l'étais, qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien faire ? » murmurais-je.

Sur le coup, je ne peux croire que je viens _vraiment_ de dire ceci à voix haute.

Et en plus, à Dean Winchester !

_Putain, que je suis stupide !_

A ma plus grande surprise, Dean n'eu pas l'air dégouté. Ou même choqué.

Non, rien de tout ça. On aurait dit qu'il venait juste de me demander quelque chose de parfaitement banal, comme quel genre de musique j'écoutais. Aussi simple que ça.

_Putain, que je suis stupide !_

Pour me calmer, je prends une gorgée d'eau.

Dean hoche la tête puis hausse les épaules, nonchalant.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Je manque d'avaler de travers.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et fixent Dean avec stupeur.

« Tout à l'heure, la façon dont tu m'as regardé … J'ai remarqué, tu sais. Et la dernière fois qu'on m'a regardé comme ça, j'ai fini au pieu. »

« - Mais - - je te connais à peine ! Et … je marchais juste tranquille, pour aller manger seul et - - et c'est toi qui m'a dit de monter et – »

« - Et tu _es_ monté. » me coupe Dean, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait.

J'inspire profondément : « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu insinue, mais je ne pense pas que –»

_« Chut ! »_

Dean me colle son index sur les lèvres pour me faire taire.

_« Castiel. »_

La façon dont il prononce mon nom fait voler les papillons dans mon estomac, et ma gorge se noue. Un frémissement parcourt mon échine. Je me sens faible, voire fébrile.

Plongeant des yeux dans les miens, il me relève le menton.

« Raconte-moi ton histoire. »

* * *

Anxieux, je remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez.

Dean finit par demander un cendrier, puis allume une cigarette. Il aspire une bouffée puis souffle une volute de fumée opaque, que je m'empresse de chasser d'un revers de la main. Ensuite, celui-ci me fait un mouvement de tête, m'encourageant à parler. Mais j'ai beau me triturer les méninges, je ne trouve rien à dire.

C'est vrai, après tout, je n'étais qu'un étudiant. Et rien d'autre.

Et _ça_, jusqu'ici, cette matinée et ce repas, c'est probablement la chose la plus intéressante qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Alors, je suppose que je devrais lui dire la vérité.

Autant être franc : « Eh bien … Je suis en train de manger une salade tomate-cerise dans un pub irlandais avec toi, et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

Je remarque l'expression abasourdie de Dean, aussi je rajoute : « Oui. La _toute première fois_ que quelque chose d'aussi intéressant m'arrive. »

Tout en saisissant sa cigarette entre deux doigts, Dean se fout de moi : « Ne m'dis pas que c'est ton _premier_ rendez-vous. »

Je le fusille du regard, abattu. Honteux, je me sens à nouveau tout petit.

Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrent en grand.

« Tu veux rire ?! Avec un joli minois comme le tien ? »

Je demeure silencieux, et Dean couvre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, tout en détournant son regard vers le comptoir quelques secondes.

« Sérieux ? Eh bah, dis donc … » fit-il en portant la main à son visage.

Il me sourie entre ses doigts, puis reprit son air arrogant, qui lui allait si bien : « Je suppose que cela me rend … _spécial_. Non ? »

Je lève aussitôt les yeux au ciel, et croise mes bras.

« Juste parce que c'est mon premier 'rendez-vous', cela ne veut pas forcément dire que je suis un idiot. J'aurai très bien pu avoir un rendez-vous avec n'importe qui. » grommelais-je, pendant que Dean se rapproche dangereusement de moi.

« Oh, mais je suis persuadé que tu les ferais toutes tomber comme des mouches, si seulement tu le voulais. » déclare Dean, sûr de lui. « Tu as ce … ce regard froid et distant, mystérieux. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas intéressé. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rétorquer, je décide de me taire. Je ne vais sûrement entrer dans son petit jeu stupide. Dean continue de me fixer, tout en s'enfournant une poignée de frites dans la bouche.

« - Alors, tu viens de Boston, c'est ça ? »

« - Pourquoi parles-tu la bouche pleine ? »

« - Quoi ?! »

« - C'est dégoûtant. » lui fis-je remarquer.

Sur ce, je redresse ma paire de lunettes à nouveau, tandis que Dean avale sa bouchée. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agite de haut en bas, juste avant qu'il lance d'un air dédaigneux : « Alors, content ? »

J'acquiesce, satisfait.

« Est-ce-qu'un jour tu comptes répondre à mes questions ? » demande Dean, sarcastique.

Je soupire, amusé : « Oui, je viens du Massachussetts. »

Le visage de Dean s'illumine : « Il paraît qu'il y neige beaucoup. »

« Dans le Kansas aussi. »

Dean rougit. Oui, il rougit. Et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

« Hum, ouaip. Bien sûr, j'suis con. » s'excuse-t-il, tout penaud.

« Je ne pense pas que tu le sois. » relevais-je.

Dean me jette un coup d'œil furtif : « Oh, vraiment ? »

J'hoche la tête : « Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu dois être un vrai modèle pour ton petit frère, non ? »

_Merde ! Qu'ai-je fait, pourquoi j'aborde le sujet sensible qu'il ne faut pas ?! Quel con !_

Contrairement à mes attentes, Dean ne semble pas fâché. Non, à la place, ses yeux s'allument d'une étincelle pétillante.

« _Sammy_ ? » Il sourit rien qu'au son du prénom. « C'est un bon gamin. Ouaip, un très gentil môme. Genre vachement intelligent. Il est brillant. »

Il se met à dessiner à l'aide d'une frite dans du ketchup.

« Enfin, tu sais, plus intelligent que moi mais ça, c'est pas très difficile … »

Je voudrais le réconforter, lui dire qu'il avait tort, mais j'en suis incapable. Mes mots ne sont pas à la hauteur de ma pensée.

Je lui pique une frite, et change de sujet, l'interrogeant d'une question qui me brûle les lèvres : « Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans une école comme celle-là ? Tu n'as pas l'air très … très _artiste _… » lui fis-je remarquer, pointant du doigt son blouson de cuir.

En guise de réponse, Dean s'esclaffe : « Mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine ! Tu crois que c'est ta mèche bleue qui fait de toi ce que tu es ?! Et puis, le terme d'_artiste_ est plutôt large de sens. »

« Pas faux. » admis-je, un peu vexé par sa remarque. _Je l'aime bien, moi, ma teinture !_

Dean reprend de plus belle : «Tu veux que j'te dise ? J'ai une passion. Et d'ailleurs, c'est plutôt considéré comme une sorte d'art de nos jours. »

Intrigué, je demande : « Oh, vraiment ? Et, qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

Il ne répond pas, et se contente de prendre un air énigmatique.

« Dis ! » le pressais-je, désireux de savoir.

« Je te montrerai plus tard … » m'assure-t-il. En percevant mon expression déçue, il déclare solennellement : « Même cette aprèm' si tu veux … »

* * *

En sortant du pub, la lumière du jour m'aveugle.

J'ai presque oublié qu'il n'est que 14h30 de l'après-midi. Je laisse mes yeux se réhabituer à la clarté du soleil. Il ne pleut pas, et je considère que c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Dean prit une autre clope, et insiste : « Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? »

Je décline poliment son offre.

« Alors, tu me montres ? » m'impatientais-je, trépignant.

« De quoi ? » fit-il, tout en reprenant une autre taffe.

« Ta '_'passion artistique_'' ? » lui rappelais-je, en le citant.

D'un air badin, Dean m'informe : « - Oh, c'est chez moi. Je ne l'ai pas avec moi, là. »

« - Tu plaisantes ? Ca ne serai pas une vieille technique de drague foireuse, ça ? » insinuais-je.

Ce sur quoi, Dean me lance un regard désolé : « Oh ! Tu … Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te ramener chez moi et que nous - - Si, bien sûr, je parie que tu le pensais. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux … Mais désolé, chéri, pas ce soir. » chantonne-t-il, complètement amusé par ma réaction.

Je me sens mourir de honte, mes joues brûlantes d'embarras. Dean se marre, en se tenant les côtes. Jamais je ne me suis senti plus humilié.

« C'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de m'emmener à moto, espèce d'abruti ! » clamais-je, au bord des larmes. Je cherche un quelconque signe de remord chez lui, mais en vain. Dean ne fait que de se tordre de rire encore plus.

Alors, furieux, je sors mon portefeuille afin d'y sortir un billet, que je m'empresse de lui lancer au visage : « Ca, c'est pour le carburant gaspillé et le repas de merde. J'espère que t'es fier de toi. Tu sais _vraiment_ comment prendre soin de quelqu'un. »

A ces mots, je tourne les talons et marche dans la direction opposée. Je rentrerai à pied, c'est décidé.

Lorsque j'entends le rire de Dean se stopper net, pour être remplacé par un _« Hey !_ » affolé.

Je l'ignore, et accélère la cadence.

Un idiot. Je suis un idiot. Et Dean Winchester l'est encore plus !

J'ai juste perdu mon temps alors que j'aurai pu être à mon appart, à bosser pour l'année qui vient, et non pas à traîner avec un pseudo-biker au jean serré et au sourire ravageur.

Je vaux mieux que ça, et Dean n'est qu'un autre problème. Mon attirance envers lui n'est que l'effet secondaire de mon manque de confiance. Mon cœur saute des battements tandis que je commence à courir.

« Hey ! » me hèle Dean, à nouveau. Je peux entendre clairement le claquement de ses bottes de biker contre le sol, juste derrière moi. Mais je suis déjà trop loin pour lui, car il finit par abandonner, essoufflé.

Quelques rues plus loin, je distingue le vacarme à deux roues. C'est Dean, qui tente de me parler côte à côte, en me suivant au pas.

« Tu es dans le mauvais sens de la route, imbécile ! » lui criais-je, hautain.

Il stoppe sa moto, et je m'arrête de marcher. Dean regarde de droite à gauche, et sans cesse derrière lui en faisant attention aux voitures pouvant arriver à tout moment.

« Si tu reste là, tu vas te faire tuer. » le prévenais-je, d'un air blasé.

« Ouaip, eh bien, j'voulais t'expliquer ! » me lance-t-il, à bout de souffle. « Et puis, je mérite peut-être de me faire écraser de toute façon … » continue-t-il, en se relaxant. Aucune voiture en vue, la rue n'est pas bondée. Dean reprend son souffle, en se calmant : « … parce que je sais que suis un crétin, okay ? Et je n'aurai pas dû te dire tout ça. Mais, tu es mignon, et je sais pas … »

Il rapproche sa moto du trottoir, les yeux rivés au sol.

Je déglutis, et serre les poings : « Tu ne sais pas _quoi_ ? »

« Écoute, ça fait longtemps, okay ? » Dean me regarde en retour : « Ca fait longtemps que j'ai été intéressé par quelqu'un comme ça, et tu es juste … tu es _vraiment_ mignon. Oui, tu es vraiment mignon et encore plus lorsque tu t'énerves comme ça. Et, je sais pas, ca fait juste _vraiment_ longtemps … »

Il hausse les épaules pathétiquement, et se passe la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, les yeux baissés sur son compteur de vitesse.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une voix faible: « Tu a été grossier et irrespectueux. »

« Je sais. » fait Dean, la mine déconfite. « Je suis désolé. »

Ému, je ne sais quoi dire de plus. Je peux juste voir dans son regard suppliant qu'il est sincère. Je commence à tortiller mes pieds sur le trottoir, gêné.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé … mais je peux te demander quelque chose ? » dit-il, en se laissant glisser en arrière sur sa moto. Lorsque je croise ses yeux, il me sourie, mais il ne paraît pas aussi confiant qu'avant.

« Bien sûr. » dis-je, sans hésitation.

_« Viens ici. »_

Je m'avance de quelques pas, peureux.

« Plus près ! » m'encourage Dean. « Je ne mords pas. » Il rigole face à ma stupide démarche, plutôt gauche et nerveuse. Je me rapproche donc, ignorant à quoi m'attendre.

« Je voudrais me faire pardonner. » poursuit-il d'un murmure, une fois que je fus à sa hauteur. Il place ses mains sur mes hanches, et je peux distinguer chacune des palpitations de mon cœur affolé. Mes poils se hérissent de la tête au pied, je suis foudroyé.

« Tu voudrais –» exhalais-je, incapable de finir ma phrase. Mes mots se perdent à la seule vision de Dean devant moi, que je reluque de bas en haut, impressionné par prestance. Je pris conscience d'à quel point il est imposant, avec ses muscles et son torse taillé en V.

Mon corps me paraît soudain étrange et cotonneux, tandis que Dean ne perd pas de temps : ses doigts parcourent mon visage, puis descendent vers mon cou.

Avec force, Dean attrape le col de ma chemise ouverte pour le redresser.

« As-tu déjà embrassé un mec ? »

Ma respiration s'arrête sur-le-champ, et je contemple sa beauté, bouche bée.

J'avais bien vu la question arriver, et je savais qu'on allait en arriver là, mais … cela ne m'avait pas vraiment frappé, jusqu'à ce que je me prenne le fait en pleine face.

Mon premier baiser – ah ça oui, je m'en souviens. L'autre garçon m'avait presque harcelé pour qu'on en arrive là. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux.

Alors, j'acquiesce, tout en ayant l'impression que mes jambes risquent de se dérober à tout moment.

Je rive mes yeux vers le ciel – si bleu et clair, sans nuages – lorsque Dean me chope par la cravate pour m'amener encore plus près.

« Ca fait longtemps. » susurrais-je, essayant de me montrer drôle en imitant l'excuse de Dean auparavant. Mais, c'est vrai. Cela fait longtemps, ça remonte au lycée, voire même plus.

Mes pensées commencent à différer, et ne suivent plus la cadence.

Mon regard toujours fixé sur le ciel, Dean abaisse ma tête à l'aide de sa main droite.

« Relax, c'est comme faire du vélo, ça s'oublie pas. » chuchote-t-il, tout en m'embrassant au coin de la bouche. J'expire profondément à nouveau, afin de faire partir la tension dans mes épaules.

_« Juste –»_ soupirais-je, confus.

Dean recule, inquiet.

« Tu ne – ? »

« Non ! » m'écriais-je, un peu trop fort. « Je veux dire, oui. _Oui .._. »

Dean m'interroge du regard, incompréhensif.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Oui, je –»

En secouant ma tête, je me fais la remarque que Dean est _vraiment_ beau … et _tellement_ beau que s'en est injuste.

« Mais, c'est juste … Pas ici. N'importe qui pourrait voir –»

Dean semble me considérer un bref moment, puis vérifie la rue. Après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, celui-ci remarque une ruelle étroite, à quelques mètres à peine, séparant deux blocs d'immeubles.

Il hoche la tête : « Allons-y. »

* * *

« Attention. » fit Dean, doucement. Je me recule de quelques pas pendant qu'il manœuvre à bouger sa moto de place. Heureusement pour lui, elle rentre pile dans l'espace exigu de l'impasse à l'ombre. Ici, le soleil n'existe quasiment pas, et l'espace d'un instant, je me retrouve projeté à Boston, avec ses petites ruelles malfamées à chaque quartier. Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours : personne.

Dean coupe le moteur, qui met une petite minute à redevenir silencieux. Le dos tourné, je peux discerner les pas de Dean s'approchant, d'une démarche déterminée.

Je fais volte-face, et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec lui, tout sourire.

« Je suis un peu rouillé … » plaisantais-je nerveusement. Dean fit un pas, et nous nous retrouvions à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il m'adresse une risette rassurante, tandis que je sens une chaleur étouffante me monter aux joues.

Mais je ne peux voir la réaction de Dean, trop occupé à m'embrasser dans le cou. Les papillons dans mon estomac s'agitent vivement, si bien que je peux sentir leurs ailes battre à l'intérieur.

Dean continue son chemin plus haut, jusqu'à arriver aux commissures des lèvres. Là encore, il recommence son manège. J'ai du faire une expression comique, car celui-ci se met à rire, collé contre ma joue. Plus je recule, plus il avance. Il finit par me coller dos au mur, et je me retrouve impuissant, à sa merci. Je sursaute, pendant que ses mains se faufilent jusqu'à ma taille, puis dans le bas de mon dos. « Relax. » répète-t-il, et pourtant, je frissonne au contact de ses mains chaudes.

Je l'attrape par la veste, le cuir se froissant tandis que je resserre mon emprise. Je suis littéralement crispé et m'y tient comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Laisse-toi faire. » continue Dean, d'un ton délicat et attentionné.

Je fais donc du mieux que je peux, en faisant tout ce qu'il me dit : je cède et finis par lâcher sa veste, ne faisant plus qu'un avec le mur. M'acclimatant petit à petit au sentiment nouveau et à la tiédeur de mon corps, je feins un sourire étonnement détendu.

Je n'eus qu'à acquiescer légèrement de la tête et les lèvres de Dean se retrouvèrent sur les miennes en un éclair. Involontairement, mes mains se contractent et serrent à nouveau la veste. Je reprends le contrôle et me rappelle de me laisser aller. Mes doigts restent dans le vide un bref instant avant de trouver refuge sur ses hanches, glissant en-dessous de son t-shirt. Je me surpris moi-même à aimer ça, tout autant que Dean qui émet un discret gémissement. Il bouge si aisément qu'en un temps record, nous ne faisons qu'un.

Bien sûr, cela me paraissait un peu bizarre à première vue, parce que je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'étais censé faire.

Mais la façon dont je peux sentir Dean, sourire contre mes lèvres, me fait presque perdre l'équilibre, les jambes faiblardes et tremblantes.

Pourtant, la manière dont je sens ses hanches de plus en plus proches des miennes me rend exalté. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, perdu dans des pensées malsaines.

Aussitôt, Dean rit paisiblement : « Ça va, juste – On va y aller doucement, okay ? »

J'acquiesce aussitôt, ce qui fit sourire Dean d'un air vicieux. Ses mains s'appuient alors sur mes hanches, si bien que je peux sentir l'air froid sur ma peau, je frissonne à nouveau. Dean capture alors mes lèvres avec force et je le suivis. A quatre mains, plutôt baladeuses, les mouvements sont incertains et pourtant appréciables. Elles glissent sur les côtes puis le bas du dos, pour mieux redescendre, encore plus bas. Puis, Dean presse beaucoup plus fort ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le contact est doux, comme innocent, sur le moment. Car tout de suite après, celui-ci se transforme en quelque chose de bien indécent. Mes lunettes en furent écrasées contre mon visage, maladroitement placées de travers, dans un angle bizarre. Mais il se trouve qu'au final, je m'en foutais. Ça n'importait plus.

Nos langues s'entremêlèrent et je laissais mes mains se reposer sur la nuque de Dean, le ramenant plus près vers moi. Celui-ci remonta ses mains plus haut, flottant pardessus mon estomac ses doigts caressant mon torse me firent frémir.

Je laisse échapper un soupir involontaire, lorsque Dean se dégagea pour mieux me clouer contre le mur. Je me laisse aller contre les briques. Et sauvagement, il recommença à m'embrasser, d'une manière encore plus intense qu'auparavant. Mes ongles s'agrippèrent fermement aux courts cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

Quelque chose s'était comme 'enflammé' en moi. Je pouvais le sentir. Quelque chose de nouveau. Une – soudaine, dévorante- envie d'être _plus près_. J'exhale et tente de respirer, face à lui, ses yeux me dévorant littéralement.

Mais il ne m'accorda que quelques secondes, juste avant que je ne sois de nouveau attiré vers lui. Nous étions essoufflés, et nous nous agrippions l'un à l'autre comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

Cela continua, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je prenne enfin conscience que nous avions arrêté depuis longtemps déjà, et que je fixais Dean, le regard vide. Celui-ci était en train de sourire, vicieusement. Bien sûr, il paraissait ravi.

« Ça fait un peu beaucoup … pour commencer doucement, non ? » plaisante Dean, de sa voix rauque. Embarrassé, je rougis une énième fois.

« Eh bien … » Je tousse légèrement. « J'ai beau ne jamais avoir eu de rendez-vous avant …. Je pense tout de même avoir un peu plus d'expérience dans ce département. »

Je glisse alors mes mains vers le bas de son dos ses yeux rivés sur les miens.

« - En effet … » susurre Dean, ses paumes de chaque côté de mon cou. « Tu es même très bon dans ce département. »

« - Dans ce cas, je suis content de t'avoir impressionné. »

« - Moi aussi. »

J'enlève mes mains de ses reins, et réajuste mon col de chemise. Mais avant que je puisse le faire, c'est Dean qui remit mes lunettes en place. Il laisse ses doigts caresser mes joues, me contemplant d'une manière gênante.

« Bon, tu peux me ramener chez moi maintenant ? » lui demandais-je.

« Mmhh, je sais pas. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller chez moi."

« Je viens juste de te rencontrer, Dean Winchester. Alors ne sois pas un abruti à ce propos. »

« Okay, okay. » ricane-t-il, tandis qu'il se dégage. En se dirigeant vers sa moto, celui-ci fait exprès de marcher suggestivement.

« T'apprécie la vue au moins ? » fait Dean, en exhibant son postérieur de rêve.

Je rigole, sous le charme. Avant de le rejoindre, je me recoiffais brièvement, et remis ma cravate en place.

L'engin se met en marche dans un bruit d'enfer, et je m'y précipite avec ferveur. Je m'accroche à Dean tandis qu'il démarre en trombe. Mon emprise se resserre lorsqu'il grille un feu rouge, et je peux jurer avoir entendu Dean rire, malgré le vrombissement de la Harley.

Les lumières défilent, et Dean ignore les limites de vitesse, mais la balade est agréable et vivifiante. Si bien que je me relaxe complètement et apprécie vraiment le tour de moto.

* * *

Lorsque nous nous arrêtons à un Stop, je suis surpris.

Car Dean ne s'arrête jamais au Stop.

C'est alors que celui-ci se place à cheval sur un trottoir, puis stoppe l'engin :

« Tu habites où, au fait ? »

Il est vrai qu'avec tout ceci, nous en avions tous les deux oubliés la destination.

« Pas loin. La prochaine à droite, puis tout droit. Je te le dirai quand nous y serons. »

* * *

Une fois arrivés, Dean rangea sa belle contre le mur. Pendant que je tape mon digicode, celui-ci regarde aux alentours.

« Alors comme ça, tu vis dans le 15e … »

Il fit une moue respectueuse, du genre : _''Eh bah, dis donc …''_

Je sors les clés de ma poche.

« Quel bourge ! » s'exclame-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

J'ouvre la grande porte en bois, d'un style plutôt ancien, et m'apprête à rentrer … lorsque Dean saisis ma main.

_« Tu m'invites ? »_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 : You already Know_**

L'entrée du bâtiment est singulière, tout droit sortie des années 20. Mon immeuble était, en réalité, un ancien hôtel. La petite plaque dorée _« laissez le groom vous ouvrir la porte »_, fixée sur la poignée, en témoigne. Je trouve que cela donne du cachet, mais aussi, un certain charme à la bâtisse distinguée. Le carrelage est un peu usé, quant aux plantes, elles sont toujours aussi soigneusement arrosées par la concierge.

Dean commence alors à blablater : « Que c'est mignon ici ! On dirait - -»

Je pose mon index sur ses lèvres. _Chut !_

Je lui susurre discrètement : « Tais-toi. La gardienne pourrait nous entendre. »

Et ça n'a pas manqué. _Trop tard_. La voici qui accoure vers moi. La portugaise aux cheveux d'or s'agite : « Bonjour mon p'tit Castiel ! Comment s'est passée ta rentrée ? »

Elle est pire qu'une mère, et se mêle de tout. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Après tout, elle prend juste de mes nouvelles. Certes, tous les jours. Mais cela part d'une bonne intention.

« Tu ramènes un ami, à ce que je vois … »

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je peux percevoir ses yeux de fouine me juger de haut en bas.

« C'est bien ! Les amis, c'est important ! » souligne-t-elle, d'une voix maternelle. Elle agite son doigt en l'air : « De mon temps - - »

Soudain, elle se coupe dans son élan et s'attarde alors sur Dean. Puis, s'approche de lui : « Mais c'est qu'il est beau garçon ! »

Habilement, elle saisit la joue de mon 'ami' et lui tord comme de la pâte à modeler. On dirait une grand-mère qui n'aurait pas vu son petit-fils depuis longtemps.

_J'ai honte …_

Pourtant, je perçois dans les yeux de Dean … oui, de l'amusement. Cela le fait rire !

_Tant mieux !_ Je soupire de soulagement.

« Eh bien, les garçons … Je vous souhaite un bon après-midi. Quant à moi, je dois encore appeler le réparateur. L'ascenseur est toujours hors-service … Un mois qu'il ne marche plus, un mois ! Vous vous en rendez-vous compte, messieurs ! Bien sûr, cela ne te concerne pas, mon Cassichou. Tu es au premier ! Mais tu sais, Mr. Bredoteau –le pauv' p'tit monsieur, avec son problème de genou-, il est bien embêté ! Et - - »

Je la coupais, derechef.

« Hum. Je - - Nous devons y aller, madame. Désolés, mais nous pourrons parler un autre jour, si vous voulez … » proposais-je, l'air soudainement agacé.

« Mais biiien sûûûr, mon p'tit Castiel. Pas de problème ! » fit-elle, toute sourire.

Je la salue d'un bref geste de la main, et fais signe à Dean de me suivre.

* * *

Nous gravissons quelques marches élevées, nos pas rendus silencieux par le tapis pourpre et moelleux couvrant l'escalier entier.

« Putain ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans _Shining_ ! » s'exclame Dean, un sourire en coin. « Ton immeuble fiche la trouille … »

Il est vrai que les couloirs sombres et la vieille moquette bleu nuit y sont pour quelque chose.

L'ancien hôtel était peut-être un tantinet lugubre, mais cela me plaisait.

« Je suis sûr que t'as déjà dû croiser les deux jumelles là, avec leurs robes bleues ! Ça ne serait tarder avant que ton ascenseur s'ouvre sur une marre de sang … » plaisante-t-il, l'air badin.

Devant ma porte, je commence à chercher les clés dans mon sac. Je farfouille un bon moment avant de poser la main dessus. _« Gotcha ! »_ m'écriais-je, tandis que Dean continue d'observer chaque recoin de l'étage.

« Tu sais, je pourrais faire un Jack Nicholson très convainquant. Je suis un acteur-né ! » se vante-t-il, à l'autre bout du corridor.

J'esquisse un demi-sourire, et lui fait signe de se ramener.

En tournant la clé dans la serrure, je me plais à chuchoter : _« Alomora ! »_

Puis, je presse la poignée avec force, car il est sûr que celle-ci est assez dure à enclencher.

Et enfin, je pus rentrer. Dean me suit, et d'une démarche énergique, celui-ci débarque telle une tornade. Je referme derrière lui mes 6 verrous.

« Eh bah dis ! Ça, c'est du bel appart' ! » fait-il remarquer. « J'adore la déco … »

Il n'est pas sarcastique. Au contraire, le regard pétillant, il paraît enthousiasmé à la vue de certaines choses. On dirait presque un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons.

Mes posters de cinéphile doivent sûrement lui faire de l'effet. Il est certain qu'avoir une affiche géante du Joker au-dessus de son lit n'est pas au goût de tout le monde … Mais que puis-je dire pour ma défense ? Heath Ledger était _tellement_ sexy dans son énième rôle.

« Tu sais, Jack Nicholson aussi a joué le némesis de Batman … » souhaite m'informer Dean.

Ce à quoi, je pouffe de rire : « Tu me dis ça à moi ? Tu crois que je ne savais pas ? Attends, tu parles à un ultime fan de comics là ! »

Dean hausse alors les sourcils, d'un air inapproprié : « DC ou Marvel ? »

Il m'avait posé la question comme s'il demandait 'slip ou caleçon'.

Je décide de rentrer dans son petit jeu, et réplique d'un air offusqué : « DC ! Sans hésiter ! »

Ses yeux couleur d'émeraude s'illuminèrent d'une étincelle nouvelle.

« Moi aussi. »

Il émet un petit rire gêné, adorable.

« Je veux dire - - Je trouve que les Marvel sont devenus bien trop médiatisés et - - »

Il semble chercher un adjectif. Et je tente également d'en trouver un.

Et c'est à ce moment même que …

_« Populaires. » _

Nous prononçâmes le mot en même temps, à l'unisson, qui résonna comme un écho.

S'en suivit un des moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie. Dean et moi, nous étions restés immobiles, trop occupés à contempler les yeux de l'autre. Un sourire typiquement ravageur se dessina, petit à petit, très lentement, sur le visage de Dean. Nous étions tous deux passés du choc à la béatitude en quelques secondes. J'eus l'impression de flotter dans l'infini, l'espace d'un instant.

Si bien que mes jambes cotonneuses manquèrent de feindre, et mes joues furent sur le point de prendre feu.

Un silence inconfortable s'était installé entre nous deux, et aucun n'osa le briser.

Du moins, pendant quelques minutes. Car c'est Dean qui, le premier, se mit à parler.

« Ça alors ! »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire embarrassé, juste avant qu'il ne continue de plus belle :

« Avec une telle synchronisation d'esprit … Nous devons forcément être des âmes-sœurs ! »

A ces paroles, je ne trouve rien à répondre. Absolument rien. Le vide envahit mon esprit, et le néant total embrume ma réflexion. Juste le rougissement de mes joues indique que je suis en difficulté.

Cela fait bien rire Dean : « C'qu'il est timide, c'lui-là … »

Puis aussitôt, il change de sujet, brutalement : « Ton appart' est sublime. Et la déco 50's pour ta kitchenette ? J'adore ! » complimente-t-il. « C'est assez original. »

Il se tut un moment, comme ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre.

« - Et … Tu aimes les années 50, donc ? »

« - Hm. Bien sûr. » acquiesçais-je, confus. « Cette époque était formidable, surtout chez nous. La musique, les milkshakes, les motos et autres Cadillac … Et - -»

Je me stoppais dans mon élan. _Je suis ridicule !_

« - Eh bien, Castiel. Continue … » m'intime Dean, enthousiaste.

« - Non, je - - Ça va te paraître débile. » soupirais-je, tout penaud.

Dean fronce les sourcils, croise les bras et me déclare solennellement :

« - Rien de ce que tu pourrais me dire pourrait possiblement me faire changer d'avis sur toi. »

Je tortille mes mains avec anxiété.

« Je - - J'aime bien Elvis. »

Contrairement à mes attentes, Dean ne cille pas. Il ne fait qu'hausser les épaules.

« - Et alors ?! Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, tu sais … »

Il se rapproche de moi, puis pose sa main sur mon épaule, déclenchant ainsi un incontrôlable sentiment de bien-être chez moi. Je me sens tout chose, et les papillons s'agitent de plus en plus dans mon estomac.

« - Si tu aimes Elvis, alors je le peux aussi. Oui, je peux m'y intéresser. Pour toi. »

« - Tu - - Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. »

Je dois sûrement être rouge pivoine en ce moment même. Ainsi, je tente de me calmer du mieux que je peux. En vain.

« - Non, mais j'en ai envie. Alors, vas-y, fais péter le jukebox ! » fait-il, enjoué.

* * *

A ses ordres, j'allume la petite station iPod et joue _« Stuck On You »_ du King. Dean claque des doigts, et s'écrie qu'il connaît ce morceau. Il est comme un phare qui illumine la pièce de sa gaieté et de sa splendeur. Il sourie de toutes ses dents, et je trouve ça vraiment craquant.

Oui, lui et son blouson de cuir usé, son allure de loubar tout droit sorti d'un pub. Lui et sa fabuleuse moto. Ses yeux verts de jade, ses taches de rousseur un peu partout, sa façon de passer la main dans ses cheveux, un peu comme dans _Grease_. Il est tout droit sorti du clan des _Jets_ dans _West Side Story_. Il est iconique, avec son charme _vintage_ et sa manière de parler l'argot. Son accent quand il parle le français. La façon dont il jure, si souvent. Mais aussi, ses plaisanteries, ses blagues foireuses. Quand il est énervé, ou quand il est enjoué. Il est toujours aussi joueur, comme un môme. Un grand môme de 18 ans.

Juste Dean.

Perdu dans mes rêveries, je ne m'aperçois même pas qu'il commence à chanter les paroles de sa voix de baryton :

_You can shake an apple of an apple tree, _

_but shake shake, sugar, but you'll never shake me_

Dean s'esclaffe face à ma stupéfaction, puis m'attrape de force par la main.

_I'm gonna stick like glue …_

_Stick 'cause I'm stuck on you !_

Et c'est à ce moment que ce même Dean, le rebelle, se mit à me faire danser le Rock n'Roll, à moi, qui n'avait quasiment jamais dansé de ma vie.

Je tente de protester, mais en vain. Car il se trouve que ce Winchester là, il sait me faire danser !

Il me fait tourner, virevolter dans tous les sens. Au son endiablé des autres chansons se succédant, je me surprends à aimer ça.

_Do anything that you want to do  
But uh-uh, honey  
Lay off of my shoes  
Don't you step on my blue suede shoes  
Well, you can do anything  
But stay off of my blue suede shoes_

Nos éclats de rire rendent la pièce plus chaleureuse cette même pièce qui est d'habitude si triste, si morne et silencieuse. Et pour une fois, je me sens _vraiment_ vivre.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 : Atlas Hands_**

Après avoir dansé une bonne quarantaine de minutes, Dean et moi étions ressortis afin d'aller acheter les fournitures nécessaires pour les cours. Après tout, il n'est que 16h !

Nous partîmes en Harley, à la recherche d'un quelconque établissement spécialisé dans la vente de matériel de beaux-arts. Il est certain que ce genre d'articles ne se trouve pas si facilement qu'on peut le croire ! Dean était indécis quant à déterminer 'où chercher', aussi bien, j'entrepris de chercher du côté de l'Université des Beaux-Arts. Et j'eus raison. A quelques pas de l'institution, nous trouvâmes un immense magasin, avec la pancarte annonçant en grand lettres rouges pétantes : _'Art Mania'_, accolée à une autre enseigne _'Photo'bjectif'_. Oui, les deux magasins ont l'air de communiquer. C'est sans doute le même propriétaire, va savoir !

Certes, le matériel y est cher, mais c'est partout pareil.

A l'aide de la liste volée de Meg, je complétais juste ce qu'il me manquait. Quant à Dean, le pauvre, il part de rien. Il a tout à racheter. _« J'ai oublié tout mon matos dans mon Kansas natal. »_ se plaint-il.

Nous errons donc dans les grandes allées de l'immense magasin sur deux étages. Nous sommes tous deux aux anges, le paradis des acryliques est sans fin ! Nous partageons un regard entendu.

_La carte bleue va chauffer !_

Nous suivons graduellement l'ordre de la liste, et parcourons de part en part l'échoppe. On monte, on descend, on remonte et on redescend. Rien ne pourrait nous arrêter, car les dernières feuilles de rhodoïde sont pour nous !

Soudainement, Dean s'arrête, mettant brutalement fin à la course folle. Son regard se pose sur un magnifique objectif Nikon, en promotion.

« Oh ! » s'exclame-t-il, admiratif. « On peux faire de la macro avec un bel engin pareil ! Tu te rends compte, tu n'as même pas besoin de régler la focale, elle se fait automatiquement ! Et la vitesse d'obstruation est … Juste, whoaw. C'est un véritable petit bijou de technologie … »

Il semble obnubilé par l'objet. On dirait même qu'il est en train de baver.

Je l'entends souffler : « Si seulement je pouvais me le permettre … »

Serais-ça, sa passion inavouée ? La photographie ?

A voir son attitude, et le vocabulaire utilisé, il a l'air de s'y connaître …

_Après tout … Je ne vais pas acheter autant de fournitures que lui … Et c'est dans mon budget._

Ayant pitié de son adorable air de chien battu, et considérant le petit prix de l'objectif, je décide de lui offrir, mais sans rien lui dire. Quant à Dean, il soupire dans son coin, déçu et dégouté de ne pas pouvoir l'acquérir.

En douce, je m'empare alors d'une des boîtes en carton renfermant le précieux, en cachette, et la fourre au fond de mon panier d'achats.

Après avoir tout payé, chacun de notre côté, Dean propose de m'inviter chez lui. Je m'excuse et refuse poliment, me plaignant du boulot qu'il nous reste à faire : réaliser notre autoportrait avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Ce à quoi, Dean réplique par un éclat de rire.

_« Eh bah, je pourrais peut-être t'aider pour ça … »_

* * *

Tout de suite après, celui-ci me traîne de force avec lui. « Allez, viens ! Il faut que j'aille chercher un truc chez moi. » avait-il trouvé comme excuse. Après maintes supplications, j'acceptais.

Nous galérons un peu à emporter les sacs encombrants de fournitures, mais nous y parvenons tout de même. Ensuite, nous montons sur sa moto, et là, je ne savais à quoi m'attendre.

_Le 14__e__ arrondissement ?_

La stupeur m'envahit, et c'est avec soulagement que je constate que, oui, Dean habite dans le 14e. _Heureusement pour lui._ C'est sûr qu'en voyant le personnage, je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il vive dans le 20e, au Nord de Paris, dans une chambre de bonne, d'à peine 10m². _Mais non !_

Au contraire, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la bâtisse toute refaite, je le charrie : « Et toi qui disais que j'étais bourge ! »

Monsieur Winchester vit dans un ravissant immeuble rénové, au tout dernier étage.

Enfin, quand je dis le dernier étage, c'est-à-dire … l'étage tout entier.

L'immeuble étant plutôt de taille 'minime', Dean eu la chance de profiter d'une offre des plus alléchantes. Vivre sous les combles, certes, mais avec pour bénéfice … une surface de 37m² !

« A peine 550 euros à payer par mois ! Pour un appart' dans le 14e, ça vaut le coup … Enfin bon, selon l'agent immobilier, son prix a été rabaissé parce qu'il serait hanté … Mais bon, tout ça, c'est des conneries ! Et de toute manière, j'avais pas l'choix, c'était le moins cher que j'ai pu trouver, alors … » avait argumenté Dean, en haussant les épaules, nonchalant.

L'immense espace était dégagé et décoré avec goût. D'un style plutôt neutre, certes. Mais joli.

_« Je n'ai jamais eu ma propre chambre. Tu sais, avec mon frère, tout ça. On devait partager, quoi. »_

Je trouve cela touchant, et esquisse un demi-sourire.

Je constate aussi que Dean semble _réellement_ fier de son petit chez lui. Il m'en fait faire le tour, s'attardant sur de petites choses insignifiantes comme son lit 'king-size' (à mémoire de forme, s'il-vous-plaît), ponctué par un _« Il se souvient de moi, tu te rends compte ! »._

Mais ce que j'aimais pardessus tout, c'était sa grande baie vitrée sur sa mansarde. On se serait cru dans l'atelier de Sweeney Todd ! Elle donnait sur une magnifique vue du ciel et sur quelques immeubles à peine visibles. Les cieux prenaient toute la place. Il est certain qu'il ne manque pas de lumière ici !

Des posters, en pagaille, de vieux groupes des années 80 parsemaient les murs. Je me plais à reconnaître certains de mes préférés. _Au moins, nous avons les mêmes goûts musicaux !_

En voyant mon intérêt pour ceux-ci, Dean fit semblant de jouer de la guitare, tout en chantant un air de Deep Purple. _« Smooooke on the wateeer - Tin tin tin – Tin tin tiin tiin – tin tin tin – tin tiin »_

Oui, il faut avouer qu'il est assez comique, voire même très théâtral …

Dans l'ensemble, la pièce gigantesque était plutôt bien rangée, ce qui est inattendu pour un garçon de son âge. Contrairement à son apparence, Dean se trouve être très soigné, du genre maniaque. Il n'y a qu'à voir la salle de bains, où mille et un produits et autres cosmétiques envahissent toutes les étagères, parfaitement alignés. Je me sens moins seul d'un coup … Nous sommes la nouvelle génération d'hommes, les _'métrosexuels'_. Jamais je n'avais vu une collection d'after-shaves, gels douche et de peignes pareille ! Pas un seul vêtement à terre, et son lit est fait au carré. Quant aux vitres, elles sont propres et bien lustrées. Je suis impressionné par sa rigueur.

Puis, je me décide enfin à parler. Et tout ce que je trouve à dire devant tout ça :

« - C'est même plus un appart', c'est un loft ! » m'écriais-je, abasourdi.

« - Il est vrai que cela à de certains avantages … Déjà, ça impressionne vachement les gens que je ramène ici … » souligne Dean, l'air fier.

« - Oh. Et qui ça ? » demandais-je, l'air de rien.

_Il doit sûrement avoir ramené beaucoup de filles ici_, songeais-je.

Après m'avoir fixé un bon moment, Dean pouffe :

« - Toi. Tu es encore _le seul_ à avoir vu mon appart' … »

Après un moment d'hésitation, je dis :

« - Alors, je suppose que cela me rends … _spécial_. »

Dean me sourie tendrement :

« - En effet … Tu es mon premier invité ! »

Un silence se fige entre nous. Dean se gratte la tête d'une manière gênée, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il émet un petit sourire embarrassé, d'une blancheur éclatante. Étonnant pour quelqu'un qui fume autant ! Il reste quelques minutes ainsi, muet comme une carpe. Juste là, à me regarder, les mains dans les poches. Ça devient vraiment tendu, si bien qu'on se croirait dans un anime japonais ! Ses tâches de rousseur se mettent même à trahir un rougissement naissant, plutôt timide. Surprenant de la part de Dean Winchester !

Mon hôte commence soudainement à s'agiter, l'air confus.

« Hum ! Désolé, je ne sais pas trop comment on reçoit. Je pense que je devrais commencer par te poser une question cruciale … »

Pendu à ses lèvres, je m'attends à quelque chose de colossal. Va-t-il me demander de sortir avec lui ? _Quel suspens !_

Mais j'espère vainement, car celui me demanda de suite : « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 : All Things All At Once_**

Après une bière ou deux (car Dean n'avait que des bières dans son frigo), je commence déjà à me décoincer. Un peu d'alcool, et me voilà aussi gay que Jack Harkness dans _Torchwood_. Heureusement, la conversation demeure à peu près normale.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dean me propose une autre bière. Je décline gentilement : « Sans façon, merci. » Dean se fout de moi, chantant sur tous les toits que je ne tiens pas l'alcool.

Et c'est vrai. Je ne tiens pas l'alcool, _du tout_.

« Tu sais, un jour, je te ferai tellement boire que tu en oublieras ton nom. » me promets Dean, sûr de lui. Je rigole gaiment : _« Oh, vraiment ? »_

Remarque, ça ne devrait pas être très dur …

Dean reprend une gorgée d'écume blonde, puis déglutis : « Oh ça, oui. Je te l'assure. »

Une fois sa boisson finie, Dean se lève brusquement : « Oh, mais je ne vous ai pas présenté, tous les deux ? »

_Hein ?!_

Je l'interroge du regard, inquiet : « Qui ça ? »

Dean me fit un sourire énigmatique, en haussant les sourcils de haut en bas. Sur ce, il accourt vers son bureau. Ensuite, il sort un objet encombrant d'une boîte à chaussures.

Puis, il se retourne vivement, afin que je ne puisse pas le voir. D'une démarche hésitante et chaloupée, il avance vers moi, pour enfin me tendre l'objet en question.

« Castiel, je te présente mon Nikon chéri. Et … Nikon chéri, voici Castiel. »

Je m'extasie devant la beauté de l'appareil. Étant également photographe amateur à mes heures perdues, je m'exclame, surpris : « Mais c'est un D3100 ! »

Dean avait personnalisé sa courroie avec des posca, si bien qu'elle fut splendide toute remplie de dessins divers aux couleurs vives et de logos de groupes d'hard rock.

« - Oh, je vois que j'ai à faire avec un connaisseur … » remarque Dean, stupéfait.

« - Pas tant que ça. Juste les bases, quoi. Je ne suis pas super doué. » constatais-je, modeste. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec cet engin dans les mains, mais le mien s'avère utile pour les mariages ou autres événements occasionnels.

Je suis pourtant persuadé que Dean doit être un photographe d'exception.

« Il faudrait que je lui trouve un nom, depuis le temps que je l'ai ! J'aime bien nommer mes possessions … » Il se mit à songer, les yeux vides.

_« Aide-moi ! »_ m'encourage Dean, motivé.

Je réfléchis un moment. Quant à Dean, il fait des suppositions dans le vide.

« Davidson ? _Non_. »

Puis, vint : « Kansas ? _Non plus_. »

Et enfin : « Elvis ? »

Il me lance un regard interrogatif, du genre _pourquoi pas_.

« Hum … Nan. » soufflais-je, blasé.

« Méheuh … » fait Dean, plaintif. « En fait, je voudrais quelque chose en rapport avec toi. Tu comprends ? »

Je reste de glace à ses mots.

Dean Winchester. _Le_ Dean.

Voulait nommer une de ses plus chères possessions au monde, _en rapport avec moi_.

Je me sens rougir, une énième fois.

Et là, soudain, un éclair de génie traversa mon esprit. « Je sais ! »

Dean relève la tête, attentif et à l'écoute.

_« Presley. »_

* * *

A ce nom, Dean ne pus que murmurer : « Ouah. La classe, quoi. »

Voilà. Le Nikon de Dean s'appellerait désormais : Presley.

Il en semblait vraiment ravi, d'ailleurs. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour introduire le nom dans les conversations. _Presley_, par ci. _Presley_, par là.

Déjà trois ans que Dean et son … Presley étaient donc meilleurs amis.

Ce fut la révélation pour lui. Un cadeau de trop, à court d'idée. Et ce fut le bon.

Sa vocation lui parût évidente et tout devint plus clair. Tout aussi net que les photos que Dean prenaient. Depuis ce jour, Presley accompagna Dean partout. Et c'est Presley qui donna envie à Dean de s'inscrire dans une école d'art.

Pourquoi Paris, alors ? Eh bien, il se trouve que le français fut – étrangement - la seule matière que Dean ai pu blairer de toute sa scolarité. Rapidement, le garçon devint bilingue.

De plus, le père du garçon semble strict. Il veut que Dean reprenne le _'business familial'_. Il n'avait pas précisé la nature de ce _business_. Mais celui-ci n'était pas de son avis. Dean se débrouilla donc pour se payer son billet d'avion et son appartement, en travaillant dur chez le mécanicien du coin, il s'était fait un peu, voire beaucoup de fric. Du moins, assez pour pouvoir se permettre des études.

Avec ça, il n'avait qu'une option : Presley = Photo = Art = Études = Paris.

Bien sûr, il fut aussi hors de question de laisser son Harley toute seule. Alors, le supplément pour emmener sa belle en avion lui coûta 'la peau du cul', comme il le dit.

Ainsi, il est normal que le garçon fasse attention à toutes ses dépenses depuis son arrivée.

En m'expliquant tout ça, Dean pris conscience qu'il s'était ouvert à moi, comme à personne avant.

« - Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur ami. Juste mon frangin, et encore … » me confie-t-il, nostalgique.

« - Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas vraiment … social. » constatais-je, amer.

« - Ah ! Ça, j'avais remarqué ! » ricane Dean, moqueur. « Mais bon, tu es un peu comme une énigme à déchiffrer. Il faut que j'apprenne à te connaître, car va savoir, tu es peut-être imprévisible et plein de surprises ! »

Sur ces mots, Dean se lève et enfile sa veste.

_« Oh, tu ne crois pas si bien dire … »_ songeais-je, ailleurs.

* * *

Lorsque je demande où nous allons, Dean m'adresse un clin d'œil. Il chope Presley en vitesse, et sort.

Aussitôt, je cours pour le suivre et descends les 4 étages, sans ascenseur. « Attends-moi, Dean. » criais-je, en rigolant. Dans la cage d'escalier, j'aperçois sa tête qui dépasse : « Tu ne m'attraperas jamais ! » Il repart alors de plus belle, avec un rire exalté.

_Tu vas voir, tu ne perds rien pour attendre …_

Je me précipite donc, et descend quatre à quatre, à la vitesse lumière. Mes mains glissent sur la rampe, et le contact du bois me brûle presque. Rapidement, j'ai déjà dévalé deux étages en à peine 40 secondes. Et je peux percevoir Dean, à seulement quelques marches d'écart. Je me fais discret, car celui-ci me crois encore un étage au-dessus. Sans bruit, je m'approche, tandis qu'il vérifie sa marge d'avance, en regardant en l'air.

« Castiel ? » fait-il, inquiet. « T'es où ? »

_Et hop !_ Par derrière, je pose mes mains sur ses yeux.

« J'suis là. »

Il m'attrape les poignets doucement, et les retire de son champ de vision.

Dean se retourne lentement vers moi, puis me fixe les yeux dans les yeux. Bizarrement, je ne suis plus mal à l'aise. Bien au contraire.

« T'as fait vite, champion. » constate-t-il, stupéfait.

Je sourie fièrement. Et Dean fit de même en retour.

« Allez, amène-toi ! » m'intime-t-il, en me prenant la main.

* * *

Déjà 18h ! _Que le temps passe vite_, m'étonnais-je.

Dean et moi prenons le métro ensemble. Car selon lui, sa chère Harley a besoin de se reposer au chaud, dans la cour de l'immeuble.

Ici, les gens sont fermés et pas vraiment aimables. Les parisiens sont tout l'inverse de ce que je m'imaginais, il se trouve que ces français sont bien déprimés. Nous passons pour des marginaux à sourire normalement. Dans le métropolitain, faire la gueule est, apparemment, de mise.

Quant à Dean, d'un air parano, il serre Presley très fort contre lui, sa courroie bien attachée autour de sa nuque. « Avec tous ces roumains, tu comprends … » avait-il chuchoté, méfiant.

Après une huitaine de stations et un changement de ligne, nous voilà sur les quais de la Seine, à marcher tranquillement. Le clapotis de l'eau est apaisant, et j'aime à voir les bateaux-mouche, fendant le fleuve en deux, au gré du courant. Dean me confie qu'il aimerai bien, un jour, aller sur un de ces « bateaux bizarres gastronomiques », et de boire du « vrai champagne français » en passant sous les ponts de la capitale.

Puis, Dean aperçoit un banc, à quelques mètres. Il y court, comme un dératé, pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne le prenne (bien qu'il n'y ai personne aux alentours). Une fois assis, il me fait signe de me dépêcher. J'accélère le pas, et me retrouve donc à ses côtés.

Dean ne me prête nullement attention, bien trop concentré à régler le zoom de Presley.

« - Et … Hum, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, là ? » plaisantais-je, curieux.

« - Ça s'voit pas ? Je configure mes réglages. » réplique Dean, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'appareil.

« - J'avais compris … Je veux dire, pourquoi tu as emmené ton app – _Presley_ avec toi ? »

De ses yeux d'émeraude, il me toise avec étonnement.

« A ton avis ?! Pour bosser, bien sûr. »

Sur ce, il me rappelle qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse son 'autoportrait'. En effet, toutes techniques acceptées, carte blanche. C'est ce qu'avait dit le professeur. Alors, je suppose que la photo fait partie de ces techniques. Après tout, c'est devenu le ''8e art''.

* * *

Ses réglages terminés, Dean me fit remarquer qu'un des seuls avantages de l'été (selon lui), c'est l'éclairage. Même après 20h, le soleil n'est toujours pas couché ! Et pour ses photos, c'est ce qu'il préfère.

« Bon, alors … Il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement à rentrer dans mon rôle de top-model. »

Je pouffe de rire. _Pardon ?_

« - Bah oui, figures-toi que j'ai été élu (trois fois d'affilée) le plus beau et le plus mignon des petits garçons de tout le Kansas. Tu as devant toi _'Mister Cutie Pie'_ 2000, 2001 et 2002. » chantonne-t-il, fièrement.

« - Ça m'étonnes pas. » lançais-je, un peu trop vite.

« - Oh ! Alors, tu reconnais que j'ai un physique de rêve. N'est-ce pas ? » fit-il, en passant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux impeccables.

Je ne réponds pas et rougis, comme à mon habitude.

Cela fait sourire Dean, dont l'amour-propre et l'ego a du être immédiatement surélevé à un rang supérieur. « Je sais, je suis vraiment trop canon. » se complimente-t-il, la main sur son torse.

Ensuite, il enlève le cache de son appareil photo pour le poser sur le banc.

« Alors, voilà le deal : Toi et Presley, vous allez me prendre, de façon à ce que j'ai _clairement_ un modèle photo pour m'auto-dessiner sur la toile. Pigé ? »

Un élan de générosité me pousse alors à lui répondre :

« - Tu n'as besoin de ça … Je peux te la faire, ta toile. »

Dean écarquille ses grands yeux de jade, et bégaye :

« - Tu - - Tu ferais ça ? Pour moi ? »

Je lui adresse un de mes sourires les plus aimables.

_« Bien sûr. »_

Il semble hésiter un moment : « Hum, mais ce n'est pas équitable pour toi ! »

Je commence donc à le rassurer : « Je peux me débrouiller seul … »

Mais, après un bref instant de réflexion, Dean s'exclame : « Hors de question ! »

Il me prend la main, d'une façon si douce que j'en suis tout chamboulé.

« Laisse-moi te faire profiter de mes talents de photographe-né. »

_Je ne peux pas refuser, non._ Tout ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est d'hocher la tête timidement tandis qu'il me promet d'un air solennel : « Je vais te le faire, ton autoportrait. »


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 : I'm His Cherry Pie._**

C'est à ce moment que Dean sort son portable, pour y faire jouer quelques morceaux de Warrant, du genre _pas du tout gênant_. C'est au rythme de _'Cherry Pie'_ que je fus obligé de me concentrer pour pouvoir poser décemment.

Au début, il est vrai que j'étais plutôt gêné, voire très très embarrassé. Jamais je n'avais fait le modèle photo, puisque je me cache toujours derrière mon appareil … pour _justement_ ne pas être pris.

Mais au fur et mesure des louanges du photographe hors-pair, je devenais un peu plus confiant.

C'est Dean, qui me faisait me sentir bien dans ma peau, pour une fois. Moi qui suis un grand complexé de nature, il ne se rend pas compte de l'exploit, du miracle qu'il est en train d'accomplir.

Je me demande même s'il le faisait exprès …

_Click click !_ Au commencement, je dois avouer que le son de l'appareil, me capturant ainsi, me crispait au plus haut point. Mais petit à petit, je me détends et ce n'est plus qu'un bruit insignifiant.

_« Swing it ! »_ chantonne Dean, amusé par certaines de mes mimiques. Je retiens mes joues de se teinter de rouge pivoine.

« Whoaw. Quel beau-gosse … » souffle-t-il, admiratif.

Ensuite, Dean m'ordonne de faire toutes sortes d'expression faciales, des plus déjantées au plus déprimées. Ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rire aux éclats. Puis, il voulut prendre des photos plus _mélancoliques_, selon lui.

Moi, assis sur le bord de la Seine ou sur le banc, pensif. Moi, allongé sur le dos, inexpressif. Moi, de profil. Moi, de face. Moi, de dos.

Et dans tout ça, le fleuve et la belle capitale en arrière-plan, complétés par la sublime lueur orangée des fins d'après-midis d'été. Il continua de faire jouer la gâchette – _click click_ - jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

* * *

C'est bizarre quand même. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant … C'est comme si je le connaissait depuis toujours, comme si j'avais attendu toute ma vie de le rencontrer. Nous avons fait plus de choses aujourd'hui que je n'en n'ai jamais faites en une seule journée. Je me sens bien avec lui, en sécurité. Juste … bien.

J'ignore si c'est réciproque, ou si je ne suis qu'un simple amusement éphémère.

Je ne sais pas si cet après-midi signifie, ne serais-ce, quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Et je déteste ne pas savoir.

Alors, il paraît évident qu'il faut que je fasse le premier pas qu'il faut que je surmonte cette timidité insupportable et ses rougissements intempestifs, pour enfin aller lui parler directement.

A moins qui ne le fasse avant moi.

_Mais bon … C'est beau de rêver …_

* * *

Sans même que je m'en rende compte, Dean continue de prendre des photos. Mon air de _'je suis dans la lune, complètement ailleurs'_ doit lui plaire. Quand je reprends mes esprits, Dean s'arrête et d'un air désappointé, constate : « J'ai plus de place sur ma carte mémoire. »

* * *

Il est 20h15. Et nous commençons juste à rentrer dans la station de métro. Le bruit strident des wagons sur les rails me blase, et je me sens vidé de toute énergie. Pourtant, Dean, lui, est comme une pile électrique. Toujours aussi excité. _Je devrais l'appeler 'Duracell', tiens._

Nous rentrons dans le moyen de transport, qui se trouve être encore plus bondé que tout à l'heure. Une fois dedans, nous sommes à nouveau envahis à la station suivante. Si bien que Dean manque de me perdre de vue, dans toute cette foule d'étrangers sans visage. Vivement, il réagit et attrape ma main, paniqué. Puis, il me tire vers lui à la seule force de sa poigne.

Pour seule excuse, il m'adresse une charmante risette. Et à ma plus grande surprise, après quatre stations, il n'a toujours pas lâché ma main. Au contraire, il la serre un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

Plusieurs personnes commencent alors à nous dévisager, les yeux rivés sur nous.

Ce à quoi Dean réplique d'un air pas facile, en fronçant les sourcils : « Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu des pédés avant ? »

* * *

Dean insista pour me raccompagner chez moi. _Les rues ne sont pas sûres dans Paris, le soir_, m'avait-il certifié. Arrivés devant la grande porte de mon immeuble, Dean ne su quoi dire. Moi non plus.

Je tape mon digicode, lorsque celui-ci pose sa main sur mon épaule. Anxieux, et la boule au ventre, j'hésite à me retourner.

_« Cas. »_

Quelque chose en moi s'illumine. Un sentiment indescriptible.

Personne ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Non, pas en diminuant mon prénom. C'est une première …

Je fais volteface, et je perçois ses prunelles, pétillantes de vie, à la faible lumière du lampadaire.

_« Cas, je - - Ca te dirai qu'on parle ? »_

Je déglutis. Cela doit être sérieux …

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais … Hum, juste … Pas ici. » déclarais-je, en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. _« Viens avec moi. »_

* * *

J'avais emmené Dean dans mon appart', à nouveau. Tout en échappant, avec succès, à la gardienne.

Il s'était juste assis, là, sur mon petit lit banquette, truffé de coussins.

Et depuis son arrivée, il n'a toujours pas parlé.

Aussi, je décide d'amorcer la conversation par une banalité :

« Ça te dirais de manger ici, ce soir ? »

Dean hoche la tête, le regard vide.

_Très bien. Deux couverts, donc._

Je commence à sortir deux assiettes, puis les pose sur mon petit bar accolé au mur. Puis, je finis par me décider à sortir un paquet de coquillettes, et du jambon. Après avoir sorti les casseroles, je fais chauffer de l'eau.

_Bref._ Je cuisine.

Et c'est à ce moment, lorsque je fus penché sur les pâtes, que j'entendis Dean, toujours sur le lit :

« Alors, Chef … Quel est le menu ? »

Amusé, je me retourne et déclare d'un air solennel : « La spécialité de la maison, mon cher _monsieur_ : Des coquillettes au beurre _al dente_, saupoudrées de fin gruyère râpé fondant, sur son lit de jambon de Paris à l'étouffé. »

En guise de réponse, Dean hausse les sourcils, l'air faussement impressionné.

« Eh bien, Chef, Il me tarde de goûter à ce délicieux met … » fit-il, hautain. Sur ce, il fend un tendre sourire, le trahissant dans son rôle de critique gastronomique. Avant de redemander : « - Et quel est l'ingrédient secret ? »

« - Du sel, monsieur. »

« - Du _sel_ ? » répète Dean, excité. « J'adore le sel. »

* * *

En attendant que les pâtes finissent de cuire, je retourne voir mon invité, qui avait maintenant repris son expression tourmentée.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dean ? » m'inquiétais-je, tout en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il tourne son regard déprimé vers moi : « Non, je - - Ça va te paraître débile … » hésite-t-il.

Je lui prends la main, et son regard se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus beau. De l'espoir.

_« Rien de ce que tu pourrais me dire pourrait possiblement me faire changer d'avis sur toi. »_

A ces paroles, Dean reconnut les siennes. Ses propres mots à lui, que j'avais précieusement mémorisés. Surpris sur le moment, il mit un bref instant avant de lancer, d'une façon maladroite et gauche : « Bon. Eh bien voilà, je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas, trop abasourdi. Et comme un abruti que je suis, je lui demande : _« De qui ? »_

Dean, déjà assez contrarié et confus, m'incendie aussitôt du regard : « De toi, banane ! »

* * *

Trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, je reste de marbre, immobile et inexpressif.

Quant à lui, il semble craindre ma réaction, les yeux fermés, comme s'il attendait une baffe de ma part. Ensuite, petit à petit, il rouvre un œil. Puis, deux.

_« Cas ? »_

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé.

_« Ça va ? »_

Bien sûr que ça va.

Le seul garçon pour lequel j'ai vraiment eu le _flashcontrol_, le seul pour qui je ressens quelque chose, le seul garçon à être mon idéal, oui, ce garçon, vient de m'avouer qu'il était amoureux. De _moi_.

Bien sûr que ça va.

_« Hey, Cas ? »_ s'inquiète Dean.

Je mets un bout de temps avant de réagir : « Les pâtes vont être foutues ! »

Alors je me précipite vers mes casseroles, où l'eau bout follement. Immédiatement, j'éteins les plaques chauffantes.

_Ouf ! Elles sont sauvées, in extremis …_

J'expire longuement, adossé au plan de travail. Mes idées s'entremêlent et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Sur le point de griller, mon cerveau tente en vain de se reconnecter à la réalité.

Alors, je secoue la tête, vivement, de droite à gauche, pour tout remettre en place.

Puis, je redirige mon regard vers mon invité, toujours aussi déconcerté. Il se lève brutalement, et accourt vers moi. Ma vision se trouble lorsqu'il pose sa main sur ma tête, caressant doucement mes cheveux.

_« Hey. »_

Sa voix suave me réconforte, me rassure. Je peine à le regarder dans les yeux. Et l'effet procuré est attendu : mes jambes faiblissent, et mon souffle s'arrête. Je suis beaucoup trop absorbé dans l'infini du tourbillon d'émeraudes dans ses iris. Il est _si beau_ … Si beau, et _il m'aime_.

* * *

En une journée, une vie peut basculer. Et avec ces mots, il m'avait achevé. En une journée, si j'avais su, ce qu'on peut s'amuser. En une journée, l'âme sœur j'ai pu trouver.

Nous nous connaissons à peine, certes. Et cela doit vous sembler plutôt bizarre, mais j'ai le sentiment que … Ma vie vient à peine de commencer.

Comme si je venais de naître. Comme si je ne vivais pas sans lui, _comment le pouvais-je_ ?

C'est impossible de tomber amoureux en une journée, me direz-vous.

Eh bien, vous avez peut-être tort. Car je suis à présent persuadé du contraire.

Peut-être vais-je un peu trop vite en besogne … Je l'ignore.

Mais en cet instant précis, je peux vous certifier une chose.

Je l'ai trouvé.

Dean.

_Mon Dean._

Il est un peu comme James Dean et Steve McQueen réunis. Ajoutez à ceux-là, une goutte de bière mousseuse et pétillante, des cendres de Marlboro, un soupçon d'humour et de vieille musique rock. Mais aussi, un peu d'audace et de confiance en soi, et vous obtiendrez ceci.

Ce garçon devant mes yeux, pendus à mes lèvres.

_Il est si beau …_

Je ne sais pourquoi, une larme décida soudain de s'échapper. La malheureuse n'eut pas le temps de finir sa route, que Dean l'essuya d'un revers de la main.

« Sshh … » me fait Dean, peiné, tentant de me calmer.

Mais cela ne fit que provoquer les autres petites sœurs qui commencèrent à chuter une à une, jusqu'à devenir un flot mouillé et irrégulier. _Pathétique !_

J'essaye de me raisonner, et me blâme d'être aussi sensible, tout en maudissant mon tempérament bien trop à fleur de peau. Les yeux rivés au plafond, j'essaye en vain de stopper les vannes du torrent jaillissant.

« Hey, hey ! » s'affole Dean, paniqué et ne sachant quoi faire. _« Regarde-moi. »_

J'ai beau tout faire, mes yeux refusent catégoriquement de bouger du plafond.

Lorsqu'alors, je sens les mains de Dean se poser sur mes joues. Il rabaisse énergiquement ma tête à son niveau : « Cas ! Regarde-moi. »

Je renifle entre deux sanglots, et je peux presque percevoir de la _pitié_ dans ses yeux. _Non, Dean. S'il te plaît. Pas de pitié. Je n'en veux pas. Arrête_, j'ai envie de lui dire. Mais aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche.

Et c'est à cet instant que Dean Winchester m'entoura de ses grands bras musclés, pour mieux me tenir contre lui. Oui, Dean me serre dans ses bras.

Je peine à faire de même, car les contacts humains ne sont pas ma spécialité, d'habitude. Mais je parviens tout de même à le serrer en retour. Je me calme, peu à peu, lové au creux de son épaule.

A ce moment-là, Dean se mit à chanter de sa voix grave et mélodieuse :

_Love me tender, Love me sweet, Never let me go, You have made my life complete, And I love you so._

Je retiens mes larmes de couler. Il m'avait menti : il connaissait bien Elvis.

Je le serre encore plus fort, m'agrippant à son t-shirt, tandis qu'il continue :

_Love me tender, Love me true, All my dreams fulfill, For my darling, I love you, And I always will_.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 :_**

**_A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action, Please._**

**_(50 Shades of Dean)_**

Après cet intermède _incroyablement_ guimauve, je me suis calmé. Grâce à lui.

Et à mon grand soulagement, j'ai également pu finir de préparer les pâtes.

Alors, nous voilà tous deux à table, à déguster des coquillettes-jambon, en écoutant Chuck Berry et Bill Haley.

_Go go, go, Johnny, go ! Go, Johnny, go ! Johnny B. Goode !_

Dean me complimente sur mes "talents de jeune Chef cuisinier". Ce qui, bien sûr, me fit m'esclaffer. Car Dean a ce rare don de me faire rire comme personne.

Puis, nous parlons de tout et de rien, en évitant maladroitement _le_ sujet.

_I said : Shake, Rattle, and Roll ! I said : Shake, Rattle, and Roll !_

Dean m'explique ce qu'il faudrait faire de mes photos. Selon lui, je cite : « Le principe d'un autoportrait, c'est qu'il faut que tu le fasses _toi-même_. »

Je réplique du tac au tac : « Oui. Mais on voit bien, _clairement_, que je n'ai pas pris les photos. »

Il réfléchit brièvement, puis semble alors touché par la grâce : « Non, mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée ! »

Attentif, je l'écoute religieusement m'expliquer : « Alors, tu va prendre un de tes _selfies_ (pour la grande base) et il sera lui-même composé d'une multitude de petites images de toi – toutes issues du _photoshoot_ de cet aprèm'- avec différentes lumières, sous différents angles. »

« Mais c'est une super idée ! » soufflais-je, époustouflé par son imagination créative. Dean ne fait pas son modeste, et rajoute : « Ce seront des portraits … _dans_ un autoportrait. »

Je prends une fournée de coquillettes au gruyère, tandis que Dean poursuit son explication : « - Enfin, tout ça, c'est du boulot de Photoshop. Après, c'est sûr qu'au moins, tu as de quoi faire, avec les 347 photos de toi que je _j'ai_ prise. »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mes pâtes : « - _347 ?!_ » « - Et j'en aurai pris plus, si Presley n'avait pas fait sa crise. » fait remarquer Dean, en haussant les sourcils. « Ou devrais-je dire, s'il n'avait pas été si Ni-_kon. »_

Je mis un temps avant de piger la blague foireuse, à laquelle je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Malgré le niveau extrêmement bas du jeu de mots, je continue de me tordre en deux.

Cela semble surprendre mon invité, qui paraît ravi de me voir ainsi :

« - Tu sais, quasiment personne rigole à ce genre de trucs. Même mon p'tit frangin, il est trop blasé quand je lui fais la blague du nombril … » fait-il, déçu.

« - _La blague du nombril ?_ » répétais-je, ignorant.

« - Quoi ?! Tu connais pas la blague du nombril ? »

Honteux, j'hésite à répondre :

« - Non. »

« - Bril. » réplique Dean aussitôt.

Et une demi-seconde plus tard, s'en étais définitivement fini de moi. Mon rire saccadé est devenu incontrôlable. « C'est - - tellement - -_nul_ ! » je peine à articuler.

Dean, également plié en deux et les larmes aux yeux, galère à répliquer : « Je - - Je sais ! »

On se marre tellement que nous en devenons aussi rouges que des tomates en se tenant les côtes, on finit par tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd. Nos rires résonnent gaiment dans toute la pièce.

Oui, je suis heureux. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être ailleurs qu'ici, avec Dean.

* * *

Notre rigolade terminée, nous nous étions relevés, non sans effort.

Dean fait honneur, et ne laisse aucune miette dans son assiette. Quant à moi, je suis plein. Je ne peux même pas avaler un yaourt. Flemmard, je reporte le lavage de la vaisselle à demain.

Ensuite, Dean copie donc ses clichés dans mon ordinateur, afin que je puisse travailler dessus au plus vite. Je n'ose les regarder de suite, et me réserve le visionnage pour plus tard.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 21h35.

_Que le temps file vite en sa compagnie_, je me surprends à penser. Je voudrais figer le temps, pour ne serais-ce que passer quelques secondes de plus avec Dean.

J'emmerde le sablier et ses minutes qui coulent à la vitesse lumière !

« Dean ? » hélais-je, les yeux baissés. L'intéressé se retourne vivement, faisant tourner la chaise de bureau sur roulettes. Il est attentif à chacun de mes mots : « Si tu veux, je peux commencer à crayonner ton portrait, histoire que tu ne te retrouves pas sans rien pour demain. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à proposer ça, à 21h35. Mais Dean accepta, sans hésitation avec pour seul argument : « De toute façon, y'a personne qui m'attend à la maison. Alors … Je peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. »

* * *

De ma grande pile de toiles, j'en choisis une de taille moyenne. Puis, après l'avoir bien positionnée sur mon chevalet, j'ai pu dessiner Dean sous tous les angles. Je lui réserve la surprise d'avoir sa toile organisée d'une manière … très artistique.

Ce que je fais ? _''50 nuances de Dean''_ : Je l'esquisse de tous les côtés, afin d'en faire comme une succession superposée de ses humeurs. Dean qui rigole, Dean qui réfléchit, Dean qui crâne fièrement, Dean anxieux, Dean heureux. Juste Dean.

En haut de la toile se trouve la silhouette - en noir et blanc – de Presley. Quant au bas, j'y ai dessiné une Harley Davidson de profil. La même que Dean.

_J'espère que ça lui plaira …_

J'admire le fait que mon modèle ne bronche toujours pas. Il exécute tous mes ordres, et ne pose pas de questions. « Je fais confiance à l'artiste … » m'avait-il dit.

On se serait cru dans _Titanic_. Ou du moins, version censurée.

Et les aiguilles de ma montre tournèrent si prestement, qu'il fut bientôt 2h du matin !

A un moment, Dean n'en peux plus et court au toilettes, clamant qu'il avait bu trop de bières.

Une fois revenu après de brèves minutes, je sourie discrètement en l'apercevant remonter sa braguette.

Puis, l'esquisse crayonnée finie, je m'étire longuement. _Mon dos me fait un mal de chien !_

Je retire la toile de son support, et je perçois l'excitement de Dean, impatient de découvrir le résultat de mon dur labeur. Je lui tends donc le fruit de mon travail, exténué. Si bien que je ne prends même pas la peine de me lever de ma chaise.

Là, je vois ses yeux s'agrandir de stupéfaction. Il est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et demeure aussi muet qu'une carpe. Dean reste là, de longues minutes, sans bouger. Seuls ses yeux détaillent chaque parcelle – aussi minuscule soit-elle - du tableau. Une fois son inspection terminée, il ne cesse d'alterner la direction de son regard : il baisse la tête vers le dessin. Puis, la relève vers moi.

Le dessin. Moi. Le dessin. Moi.

Je suis épuisé, et angoissé à la seule pensée d'une quelconque critique.

« Ça te plait ? » me risquais-je à demander.

Pour seule réponse, Dean se lève brusquement du lit où il était assis depuis des heures.

Dans un élan dynamique, il retire son t-shirt et je ne peux que rester bouche bée devant la splendeur de ses abdos saillants.

Il se jette aussitôt sur moi, et s'y assoit à califourchon. Et sans même que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, Dean avait déjà happé mes lèvres avec appétit. S'en suivit un baiser d'autant plus sauvage que celui dans l'allée, toute à l'heure. Je restais là, trop abasourdi pour bouger à sa merci.

On aurait dit qu'il voulait me dévorer tout entier.

Sans trop savoir quoi faire, je laisse mes mains se perdre dans ses cheveux. Quand celui-ci me libéra enfin, ce ne fut que pour quelques secondes. Car juste après, Dean se retrouve à m'ôter ma chemise, sans aucune retenue. Par pur réflexe, je le chope par le poignet avec force.

_Stop._

« - Tu fais quoi, là ? » demandais-je, encore un peu déconcerté.

« - Il faut bien que je te remercie ! » se justifie-t-il, tout en continuant de déboutonner mon pantalon, à l'aide de son autre main libre. « Oh, allez … Tu vas pas faire la vierge effarouchée quand même … » Dean continue de ricaner.

Je le fusille du regard, sans trop le vouloir. Et c'est là que Dean compris.

_« Oh, tu es - - je veux dire, tu n'as jamais - - »_

Sur le moment, je crus mourir de honte.

Un blanc inconfortable figea la scène, comme un arrêt sur image ... Juste avant que Dean ne poursuive ses actes déplacés. Malgré tout, il continue de vouloir me déshabiller.

_« Dean. Stop. Arrête. »_

Il lève sa tête, tout penaud et incompréhensif.

« Je suis juste … fatigué. » tentais-je, à court d'excuse.

Dean me fixe d'un air déterminé, quoiqu'un tantinet contrarié : « Oh, Cas. Tu vas quand même pas me sortir toutes ces conneries de pucelles, du genre _'pas le premier soir'_ ou même le coup de la migraine. Hein ?! T'es pas une gonzesse, Cas. »

Il prend un ton mielleux, plus que séduisant : « Non, tu es _tellement_ mieux que ça … »

Je soupire, hésitant à me laisser aller.

Mais après tout, je ne suis pas un garçon facile. Hors de question de me faire avoir de la sorte, ou du moins, _pas le premier soir_ !

Je refuse et secoue la tête, de gauche à droite.

Dean fait la moue, désappointé. Lorsque tout à coup, un éclair de génie semble traverser son esprit perverti : « Et que dirais-tu … de le faire … _sans_ vraiment le faire ? »

_Quoi ?!_

Dean leva un sourcil, suggestivement.

« Laisse-toi faire. »

Sur ce, il m'enlève complètement mon pantalon : « J'en étais sûr_. Caleçon_. » constate Dean, fier de lui. Pourtant, il hésite un instant à l'abaisser, comme s'il attendait une sorte de signal d'approbation de ma part. Et, je ne sais pas ce qui me pris de sourire, car ce fut _exactement_ ce que Dean attendais.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 : _**

**_Nothing Like You and I / Summer Skin_**

Une fois sa gâterie terminée, Dean et moi nous nous étions rhabillés. Jamais je n'avais ressenti chose pareille.

Dean fut, en effet, la chose la plus excitante qui me soit arrivée jusqu'ici. Dans tous les sens du terme. Ma vie fut balayée d'une volute de Marlboro, et à coup de baisers du jeune motard. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé une rentrée aussi mouvementée.

Nous n'avions pas été plus loin que ça, non. Car Dean voulait juste me remercier, ce qui partait plutôt d'une bonne intention …

L'horloge indique 3h du matin, et je m'étonne de ne plus être fatigué.

Cependant, je commence à culpabiliser vis-à-vis de mes résolutions, comme se coucher tôt.

Mais il est sûr que Dean avait chamboulé toutes mes habitudes, en débarquant dans ma vie aussi vite. _Et puis, merde_. Après tout, je fais ce que je veux … Je me couche bien vers 5h lorsque je suis accro à une fanfic sur AO3, ou bien même lorsque Netflix me nargue jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me faire toute une saison de_ Dexter_ ou de _Teen Wolf_.

Tandis que je range mon chevalet dans son coin, Dean me toise de haut en bas, sans rien dire.

Je fais volte-face, en haussant les sourcils : « Ça va ? »

Il ne répond pas, et se rapproche de moi. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dean commence à me prendre la main timidement.

« Cas, je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

J'acquiesce du regard, curieux.

« Okay. Tu va me prendre pour un fou. Mais il faut que je te dise un truc … »

Je redoute le pire, et prends une grande inspiration, impatient.

Dean entremêle ses doigts dans les miens, avant de se lancer dans son interminable monologue :

« Voilà, Castiel. _Je t'aime_. Oui, je suis amoureux de toi. Et je peux t'assurer que … de toutes les aventures que j'ai eues, jusqu'ici, tu es le seul à me faire autant d'effet. Je t'avoue que la plupart du temps, je m'amuse. Mais là … j'sais pas, c'est _différent_. Comme si … On était _liés_. En fait, j'ai éprouvé quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui, comme une illumination, une évidence : Une âme-sœur, c'est une personne avec qui tu as une connexion immédiate, au moment où tu la rencontres. Une connexion, un lien si fort, que tu es attiré par ce quelqu'un … comme tu ne l'as jamais été avec personne auparavant.

Alors, d'après cette définition, je pense que ça crève les yeux que nous nous sommes trouvés. Vas savoir, peut-être que ce putain de destin existe ?! Moi, j'y crois. Et je remercie cette foutue destinée pour m'avoir offert la chance de te connaître un peu plus.

J'ignore si tu ressens la même chose, si c'est réciproque. Tout ce que je peux te certifier, c'est qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, tant que je suis à tes côtés. Je te protègerais, je serais ton gardien. Et je ferais tout en pouvoir pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec toi. Maintenant, je ne veux pas partir, je ne _peux_ pas partir, parce … Si je pars, j'ai peur d'être à nouveau séparé de toi. Je ne te quitterai pas, et je n'aurai de repos que si je te sais en sécurité. Pour toi, je décrocherai la Lune, j'arrêterai même de fumer. Je pourrais même t'attendre des millénaires, si cela signifiais que j'aurai la moindre petite chance de te revoir, de te dire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Bordel, je pourrais même me faire tatouer ton nom, pour te prouver à quel point je suis sincère. Je te prouverai mon amour, jour après jour, tu verras. Oui, tu verras à quel point je suis amoureux.

Je t'aime encore plus que Presley et ma Harley, réunis ! Oui, Cas, je t'aime.

Je t'aime, toi et ton sourire gêné. Toi et tes grands yeux bleus. Toi et ton originalité. Toi et ton talent. Toi et ton intelligence. Toi et ta timidité adorable. Juste … _Toi_. Castiel Novak, que je viens juste de rencontrer. Tu as déjà illuminé ma vie, comme un flash aveuglant. Je suis tombé amoureux de cette lumière, j'y ai goûté et pris plaisir. Et c'est trop tard pour que j'y renonce, à présent.

Alors, penses-tu que _toi_ … et _moi_, ça serait possible ?

Enfin, je veux dire - - Je sais pas trop si tu m'aimes aussi. Je - - J'ai besoin de savoir. Castiel, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Ce fut le choc. Comme un coup de massue sur mon crâne.

Secoué par tant d'émotions me tiraillant, je ne sais que choisir entre ressentir de la joie, ou … de la joie. Je suis toujours aussi choqué. Mais choqué d'une manière positive.

_Que répondre à un tel speech ?_

_Dean m'avait-il manipulé ? Me ment-il ? Ou est-il vraiment sincère ?_

Ma paranoïa prend le dessus et je suis assailli de l'ombre d'un doute.

Mais ce n'est que l'espace d'un instant, car tout de suite après, je me retrouve à embrasser Dean. Encore et encore et encore. Successivement, par petits coups. Encore et encore et encore. Jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

Dean, stoïque, paraît surpris par tant d'affection de ma part.

Je finis par m'arrêter, juste pour répondre :

« Bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi, _abruti_. »

A peine ma phrase terminée, je suis à nouveau collé à ses lèvres. Et je peux sentir Dean sourire contre les miennes. Oui, je l'aime.

* * *

Dean eu du mal à repartir chez lui.

Il insista pour dormir chez moi, mais j'avais refusé en sachant très bien que s'il fut resté, l'un de nous deux aurait _forcément _fini par se ruer sur l'autre, une fois la lumière éteinte.

_Un peu de dignité, tout de même. _

Alors, j'avais galéré pour lui fermer la porte au nez. Car celui-ci gardait son pied, en permanence, entre la porte et le mur, de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas refermer derrière lui. Je n'hésite donc pas à lui défoncer le pied à coup de porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise. Et c'est après avoir juré comme un chartier que celui-ci finit par s'en aller, sa précieuse toile sous le bras.

J'ignore comment il se débrouilla à moto pour la transporter, mais le lendemain, la toile fut toujours aussi impeccable que lorsqu'elle eu quitté mon appart'.

* * *

J'avais passé le reste de la nuit à méditer sur ce possible futur.

Qu'en est-il advenu du jeune Castiel, sérieux, rigoureux et raisonné ? Il avait fait place à un autre Castiel, heureux et libéré de ses complexes. Un tout-nouveau _« Cas »._

Comment était-ce possible de me changer à ce point, en une journée ?

Me voilà, telle une larve sentimentale, à me morfondre sur cet amour naissant, la promesse d'un éventuel avenir à deux.

Étais-ce réel ? Ou Dean n'était-il qu'une chimère ? Une création idyllique, tout droit sorti de ma caboche perturbée ? L'avais-je rêvé, cet être surnaturel ? Deviendrais-je fou ?

Je me questionne ainsi sur ma santé mentale jusqu'au petit matin, tourmenté comme jamais.

* * *

Vers 5h du matin, je me décide à bouger de mon lit pour aller me rafraîchir un peu.

Et une fois dans la salle de bains, je gaspe de stupeur. Un numéro de portable est inscrit sur mon miroir, à l'aide de mon eye-liner. Le numéro de Dean.

_Sans doute, avait-il attendu toute la nuit que je lui envoie un message ?_

Je culpabilise rien qu'à cette pensée, alors je m'empresse d'ouvrir le robinet.

L'eau glacée, ruisselant sur mon visage, me fait un de ces plus grands biens.

Et après avoir rentré la précieuse suite de nombres dans mon portable, j'hésite longuement.

_Devrais-je l'appeler ? Lui envoyer un texto ?_

Que faire, bon sang ?! Encore plus torturé qu'auparavant, je me prends la tête.

_Fais chier._


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 : Amazing (Coming Out)**_

C'est avec appréhension que je prends la route vers l'établissement, mes écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles. Et c'est en écoutant Matt Cardle que je me remets à penser à hier, à Dean. Les paroles me collent à la peau, et je me surprends à les chanter en playback :

_How did you find me?  
You came out of nowhere like lightening  
It's kind of amazing how you found me  
Through all the noise somehow_

Trop absorbé dans mes divagations, je manque de tomber plusieurs fois, à cause de parisiens désagréables et mal léchés, me bousculant violemment dans le Métro.

_How did you see me?  
Broke through the darkness and you reached me  
It's kind of amazing how you found me  
Through all the strangers somehow_

Heureusement, je finis enfin par sortir du supplice souterrain, pour mieux retrouver le ciel grisonnant de la capitale. Intérieurement, je prie pour qu'il ne pleuve pas, car j'ai oublié mon parapluie à l'appart'.

La boule au ventre, j'avance jusqu'au bâtiment neuf.

_Dean m'en voudra-t-il pour ne pas l'avoir contacté ? Non, peut-être avait-il dormi normalement, sans même y penser ?_

Ma démarche est maladroite et incertaine. A mon arrivée, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde, me jugeant de haut en bas. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression.

Et c'est à mon grand désespoir que je vois Meg s'approcher.

_Oh non, pas elle !_

Elle sourie, me salue aussitôt d'un geste de la main, puis accourt vers ma personne.

« Hey, mon mignon ! » s'écrie-t-elle, enjouée.

Déjà épuisé et irrité par sa présence, je soupire, exaspéré : « Meg, je ne veux pas être rude … Mais je t'en supplie, dégages. »

La jeune fille m'incendie du regard, prête à me trucider sur le champ.

_« - Pardon ? »_ fit-elle, d'une voix incroyablement aiguë.

« - Tu m'as bien entendu : Dégages. »

Et sans que je m'y attende, sans aucun indice le prévoyant, je me prends une violente gifle de sa part.

_« Espèce de salop ! T'es vraiment trop con ! » _gueule-t-elle, attirant le regard de tous les élèves aux alentours. Sur ces mots, elle tourne les talons et repartit dans la direction opposée, aussi vite qu'elle fut venue. Je me retrouve à me faire fusiller du regard par tout le monde.

Trop embarrassé, je ne trouve même pas d'excuse valable à leur fournir.

_Une longue journée s'annonce …_

* * *

A peine un quart d'heure après cet incident, le vrombissement singulier d'un engin de ma connaissance se fait entendre dans tout le voisinage.

Et il ne peut signifier qu'une chose : _Dean Winchester is coming_.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, à l'unisson du puissant ronronnement de la machine. Je me sens tout chose, juste à la pensée de Dean se rapprochant de l'école.

Du coin de la rue, la moto se fait apercevoir et tout le petit monde se rue alors vers la source du bruit légendaire. _« C'est Dean et sa Harley ! Dean Winchester, le 'ricain ! »_ sifflèrent quelques uns, admiratifs. Les rumeurs vont bien vite ici, remarquais-je. Après tout, il est sûr qu'un personnage aussi particulier que Dean ne passe pas inaperçu au beau milieu des jeunes élèves, à peine majeurs. En une journée, il devint _le_ Dean, l'icône, voire même la mascotte de l'école.

La population s'amasse au fur et mesure que celui-ci ralentit, laissant rugir la bête majestueusement. Les chromes de la Harley sont si bien polis et soignés que les reflets du soleil nous éblouissent tous.

Et je crus même entendre certains jouer _'Back In Black'_ d'AC/DC, en fond musical. Ce qui semble faire sourire le motard, visière ouverte. Oui, il faut bien admettre qu'il a le don de savoir se mettre en scène.

La toile d'hier soir est en bon état, toute emballée dans du papier carton. Elle est bien ficelée, et attachée _je-ne-sais-comment_ sur sa moto. Il y avait, apparemment, fait _super_ attention.

A peine le moteur coupé, sa belle continue de vibrer, juste avant de se calmer une bonne fois pour toutes. Comme dans un ralenti de films, Dean enlève son casque … Il a définitivement la classe. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas apprécier le spectacle. Je n'en perds pas une miette : aussi vite que l'éclair, il sort un peigne de sa poche et le passe dans ses cheveux avec délicatesse et précision. Il fait son show, et ça lui plaît.

Oui, ça doit bien lui plaire, de voir ainsi tout le monde à ses pieds, abasourdi par tant de charme. Il a tout pour lui, et nous le fait savoir à tous. Certaines filles finissent même par s'évanouir !

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux : ce jeune homme, le plus beau de tous, il m'aime. Et ça, c'est juste impensable.

* * *

Dean descend de sa moto, gracieusement. Et en marchant dans ma direction, il dézippe son blouson de cuir. Sur le coup, personne ne comprend _réellement_ ce qu'il se passe, et moi non plus.

Pourquoi Dean Winchester marche vers moi, en particulier. Ignorant les autres, c'est vers moi que se dirige _le _Dean.

« _Pourquoi – diable - le motard canon marche-t-il vers le pauvre naze là-bas ? »_ doivent-ils tous se demander. Eh bien, ils eurent leur réponse sur-le-champ.

Car, une fois à ma hauteur, Dean me chope par la nuque et me roule une pelle, d'un air déterminé. Devant _– Tout_ – Le – Monde.

Des cris de stupéfaction se firent discerner un peu partout dans la foule. Des réactions plutôt homogènes, en général. Un peu de tout en fait …

Des _« Beurk. » _hautains. Des « _Sérieux ? _» blasés. Des _« Oh. Mon. Dieu. »_ choqués. Des _« Nooooooon ! »_ et des _« Pourquoiiii ?! »_ désespérés. Des pleurs, aussi …

Tous semblent dégoutés d'apprendre que leur nouvelle idole, _le_ Dean, est gay. Ou bi, certains hésitent encore.

Quant à moi, je ne sais comment réagir. Trop tétanisé pour bouger, je me laisse donc faire jusqu'à ce que Dean stoppe. Tous les yeux sont fixés, non, _figés_ sur nous. On aurait crû que monde s'était arrêté. J'aperçois Meg du coin de l'œil, sa mâchoire si grande ouverte qu'elle risquerait de se décrocher. Je me surprends à aimer ça, cet air offusqué et scandalisé sur leur face de coincés. Leurs expressions diverses me font sourire.

Dean, lui, croise ses bras, se faisant de plus en plus imposant. Il les toise tous, puis, de sa voix grave et incroyablement virile, il déclare : « Bah quoi ?! On sort ensemble. J'vois pas où est le problème … »

* * *

Certains se détendent, ne voulant pas paraître homophobes face à leurs semblables. D'autres préfèrent applaudir le nouveau couple phare. Quant au reste, ils baissent les yeux. Après tout, les artistes sont plutôt censés être 'ouverts d'esprit', non ?

Pour appuyer ses propos, Dean pose son bras autour de mon épaule, me serrant fort contre lui. Quelques uns pouffent de rire : c'est sûr qu'à côté de lui, je suis tout petit et plutôt fluet. Lui qui est tout en muscle, je suis presque son contraire.

Qui l'aurait cru ? L'hipster introverti à lunettes, sortant avec le motard-beau-gosse-bad boy de service ?

Le silence s'impose dans la masse, trop apeurée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Celui-ci ne dura pas, puisque la sonnerie stridente de l'école se mit à résonner.

Elle sonne la mort du mythe 'Winchester'. Dean venait de mettre fin à sa toute nouvelle popularité, pour moi.


End file.
